


Fade to Black

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: 1880s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Castles, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve was merely a boy when he had been taken for a prisoner in Nick’s castle. But he had grown to realize that maybe Nick  wasn’t the foul beast everyone in the village had claim he had been.





	1. Chapter 1

It was well beyond Steve’s bedtime. But he was still wide awake, laying in his bed, reading an old astronomy novel that he had found in his father’s study. He loved the book, he read it whenever he had the chance to do so. The sky held black with tiny speckles that represented the stars dotted around in mass amounts. He enjoyed watching them before he closed his eyes before he allowed sleep to overtake his body.

But this night would be different than the rest. This night, his world would change for better or worse. He didn’t know anything at that moment. But only a few hours of sleeping, he’d woken up to his father bursting into his sleeping quarters, panic in his eyes, blood dripping down from his temple.

“Father, what is happening?” he asked, throwing the duvet away from his body and standing away from the bed.

He had no time to reply, however as Steve’s mother’s defensive shouts had sounded through the small cottage. “Back! Back, I say! Stay away from my family!”

“Mamma!” Steve charged out of the room, pushing his father out of the way and sprinted into the other room, where a man was seen hovering over his mother. His stance was calm and tall. Collected, even as his mother held a tea kettle in the air, ready to strike the man.

“Get back to bed, Steve!” She called, never looking away from the creature that was a breath of distance away from her.

The man however, turned his head at the sound of the child’s voice, a soft curl of his lips ever present. “My boy,” the man greeted.The softness of his tone took Steve aback. “My boy, you’ve grown taller since I last laid eyes on you.”

“Who are you?” his father spoke up in fear, grabbing Steve and clutching him to his body.

Chuckling, the man spoke, “MY name is Nick, my dear child. I reside in the castle a little ways into the forest that surrounds this quaint little town. You’re both very much welcome to my Welcoming Feast.”

“‘Welcoming Feast’?” His father spat back in anger. “What’s this about?”

Chucking once again, the man spoke again, “Why, welcoming Steve to my castle, of course. He will be my new apprentice-” the man cut off and hissed in pain as Steve’s mother had struck him in the back of his head with a tea kettle. “You shouldn’t have done such a thing, my dear lady.” He opened his mouth in a growl, revealing pearly white, sharp fangs. Steve was frozen to the spot as this creature lunged at his mother.

The next thing Steve had been aware of anything, he was sprawled out in a bedspread that was unfamiliar to his own in his own dwelling. He sat up only to meet the gaze of the creature that had attacked his home.

“Where am I?” he asked, rubbing his eyes, letting a soft groan to pass his lips. “Who are you? What have you done to my family? What do you want with me?”

The man remained silent until he had stepped forward and sat on the bed. “My name is Nick. I am not a person of this lifetime. I am something humans like to call a creature of the night, a bloodsucker. A vampire is most common among the townsfolk, however.”

Steve nodded, hardly believing this is what had become of his life in only a matter of hours. “Why did you take my from my family?” He questioned, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs. “Why am I here?”

Nick chuckled slightly. “Why do you think I have you here, my dear boy?”

“To keep me a prisoner.” He answered without a beat missed. This man was too calm and collected. He frightened Steve. But he wouldn’t allow this creature to know how he felt. He’d try his best to remain calm. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to be safe and away from this creature.

“You are safe here, my dear boy, that I can promise you.” He vowed.

“Do not call me that.” Steve shook his head, balling his hands into fists.

“My apologies, Steve,” bowing his head, he stepped away from the bed as if granting some extra reassurance that he would not hurt the poor child. “I know you want answers, and that is what I will give you if you wish it.”

“I do.” He nodded, almost eagerly.

“I know you are wondering why I had taken you away from your  dwelling. I know that you wish to know why I had attacked your birth givers. I can assure you, my intentions were not to bring them harm. I was merely defending my own well being. I only wished to meet you in person. I wish for you to become my apprentice, my successor so that when i cease to exist, you will carry on my legacy. You understand, right, boy?”

“You killed my parents in front of me.” he shook with uncontrollable anger. “And you wish for me to respect you? Surely, you can’t be serious? No. No, I will not stay here with you. I will not be a prisoner here. I will not spend the rest of my days with some creature who murdered innocent people. You are undoubtedly insane.”

Nick blinked, as if knowing the answer Steve would give him. He turned back to the door and took a step towards the hallway. “I feared this would happen; however, if you wish to leave, you may.” He raised a slender hand to the doorway. But Steve didn’t react, didn’t move an inch from the bedspread, even though he wished his legs to move.

“I mean you no harm, Steve. I can give you anything and everything you wish. All you have to do is ask me. You enjoy novels, yes? I have a grand library. Cooking? I have a grand kitchen. I have a workshop in my basement.”

Steve felt conflicted. He couldn’t understand why this man was speaking so kindly to him. He had just murdered his parents in cold blood and now, here he stood, looking as old and worn down as ever.

But he stayed. He stayed for years on end afterward that first night. Thoughts of his parents were long lost to him. For decades he stayed by Nick’s side. He’d seen many sunsets and sunrises. He’d spent long winters chopping wood in the basement to tend to the fireplaces that littered several rooms, even though warmth wasn’t needed. He watched and he learned. He read novels. He cooked and baked. He learned the art of crafting potions.

Nick, his master, his teacher, his father, as Steve had grown to call him, he’d gained his trust faster than Steve had ever expected of him. Of course, Steve felt lonely at times. Of course, he missed his family and walking through the town. But he never became exhausted from seeing the other man. He never grew annoyed at hearing the soft echoes of Nick’s voice as he entered the room, catering to Nick’s every need. He grew quite fond of the soft touches Nick would give him as he tutored Steve while they created potions, or baked in the kitchen. He grew so fond off the other presence in the castle. It was no longer a nuisance to him that he had been held captive for so long.

He knew a long time ago that Nick never really wanted to harm him nor his parents. His parents deaths were an accident. Something that had occurred in a moment of rage from Nick. Steve never once held it against him once Steve had learned how delicate the creature had been on the subject. He learned how careful the creature truly felt. He was gentle and kind. He was smart and ethical. He was family to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had been immortal for as long as he could remember. He really couldn’t recall his human life. He didn’t know if he were 300, 400, or even 500 years old at this point in time. He stopped counting long ago. He still felt small bouts of resentment towards Nick for the deaths of his parents, though those occasions were in rarity. During those times, he had attempted to out himself to the villagers while he thought NIck wasn’t around to hear his footsteps creaking about.. But Nick forbade it. Absolutely and utterly forbade Steve from exiting the castle.. He had placed iron chains on all the doors and windows to prevent Steve’s betrayal. Steve hated it at first. He held plenty of hurtful feelings towards his maker. One morning, however, as Steve was preparing breakfast for the pair of them, Nick had strolled up behind him and nearly startled him with his monotone voice.

“Steve,” he spoken out as the younger creature had turned around and tended to fetching bowls for the pair of them. “I’ve been thinking as of late.”

“Sir?” He replied, quirking a brow as he guided his master to the dining hall and placed the bowl in front of his seat before pulling out his chair and allowing Nick to sit down.

“You’ve been so patient with me; so smart in your studies. You’ve grown into such a phenomenal apprentice. I never thought you’d be mature enough for me. But time and time again, you have proven me to be wrong. I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s time the chains fall free from this castle once and for all, yes?”

“What are you implying, sir?” Steve was slightly frightened, yet intrigued as to what Nick was implying.

“I’m saying,” Nick smiled as he leaned forward and cupped Steve’s chin in his hand. “The chains will no longer exist on this castle. You’re free to roam the town as you wish as long as you tread carefully among the villagers. We can’t have any surprises now.”

Steve knew he should feel excitement, or relief. It’s what he had wanted for years. All he’d wished for was to be able to roam the town as a free man. He wanted to have room to breathe for himself. He wanted to feel like a human being once more. He wanted everything and nothing all at once. “What caused this sudden announcement? Why now, sir?”

“You’ve proven yourself to me,” he nodded with the hint of a smile curling the corner of his lips. “You’re no longer my prisoner, though I haven’t considered you as such for a long time now. You’re my son, and you’ve accepted that part of you long ago. You deserve the freedom.”

“You trust that I will return to you?” Steve contemplated carefully as he spooned the soup in his bowl. “You trust that I will not out myself as this creature of the night?”

He smiled, his eyes shining brightly in the dim candlelight. “Why would you not return to me?”

“I can tell the townspeople that you captured me when I was a young laddie; they’d come after you within moments. I’d reveal to them that you had taken me for a prisoner and made me this vile beast.”

Amused, Nick leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together on his stomach with an arched brow. “Do you really wish death upon me, Steve?”

“Of course not.” He denied in a rush. “How can I thank you for this opportunity, sir?”

“Stay clear of the sun; stay in the shadows, you hear me?”

The pair finished their meal in silence, thoughts of venturing out into the world made Steve feel elated. He wondered if there had been a festival going on down in the village. He wondered far too often if he would ever see the lanterns and hear the music that played all around him in the town square. Being a creature of the night, it was forbidden to venture into the sunlight. Sunlight and fire were only two of the many forms that could cause death upon himself and his master. He wouldn’t be foolish enough to out himself to the people in the town. He wouldn’t be foolish enough to break Nick’s trust in himself.

“Would you care for ingredients when I’m visiting the town, sir?”

He shook his head before standing up from the chair and following him into the kitchen. “You’re excited, dear boy.” he smiled. “I was beginning to assume you’d forgotten how it felt to be elated. I thought all of those emotions had gone from your mind. I’ve missed it dearly. I’ve missed seeing this elation from you.”

“Sir?” Steve asked, brows furrowed in sudden concern. “What do you mean? Of course I’ve been excited living here with you. You’ve taught me so much in this time.”

“Not always.” Nick spoke lowly, stepping up to Steve and taking his hands in his own. “I was the cause of your human parental death. It was terribly wrong of me to do so. It was an accident that I will never forgive myself for. I murdered my own kin back when I was still a human. It’s been nearly five centuries, yet you remain so full of human emotion. How? How is it that you are so forgiving after everything I’ve done to you?”

“Father, forgive me,” Steve spoke, sliding his fingers into Nick’s hands. “Forgive my boldness, but I’ve forgiven you much long ago. I’ve grown to love this place, and you. You’ve only been so kind to me. It’s beautiful here; entrancing. Yes, I wish things had happened much differently. I wish I could see my family one more time. But I don’t regret being here. You’ve only shown me kindness and loyalty. I would be foolish to still hold a grudge with you.”

Nodding, Nick dropped his hands away from Steve. He stalled for a moment before speaking quietly, “I have a terrible feeling, my dear boy. It has been looming over my head for a long while now.”

“Don’t speak like that,” Steve gently chastised as he went back to work on washing the dishes.

“The village,” Nick said as he walked over to a window to peer at the mountainside in the far distance. The skies were pinkened and few stars were seen in the twilight sky. The crescent moon was shining brightly. “The village is in peril. My fears are going to come alive soon enough. And I wish you to have as much freedom as you can while I am still around.”

“If you’re having doubts, sir- if the village is in peril, why allow my travels?”

“I wish for you to be able to live your existence as much as you possibly can while there’s still time to do so. I want you to enjoy your time before it all ends.” He peeked over his shoulder and threw Steve a sorrowful look.

Steve blinked. “That is so kind of you, sir. I shall return to my quarters and prepare for my travels tomorrow, yes?”

“Rest, my boy,” he granted without meeting Steve’s eye.

“Thank you,” said Steve as he bowed and exited the room feeling an exuberant of emotions.

*******

Despite his master granting him permission to leave the castle during daylight, Steve hesitated a great deal. The fear of being recoginzed as a blood sucker frightened him too much. So instead, he waited for nightfall. He’d finished his daily duties and assignments as usual; washing the floors, dressing Nick’s bed, dusting the curtains and windows, bookshelves and tabletops. Nick had come during late afternoon while Steve had moved some furniture around to clean underneath the objects. He never once questioned his son’s decision to remain indoors.

“Sir, may I have permission to ask a question?” Steve asked timidly as the pair took a break from cleaning.

“You wish to know how long the gates will remain open, yes?” he answered knowingly with a small lift of the lip.

Steve nodded.

“Well, my boy,” Nick pressed his palm to Steve’s for a moment before sighing out and looking away, almost as though he were seeing something Steve could not. “As I’ve said to you before; you deserve as much freedom as possible. I see no reason for you not to explore the world around you. There’s no telling what dangers lie in the future for the two of us. The chains will remain free from the doors and windows until you give me a reason to not trust in you any longer.”

“I can’t face daylight.” Steve confessed. “It frightens me what people would think of a stranger in their town. That village is no longer the one I had grown in during my youth. I know of no one. And they do not know about me.”

“All I ask of you is that you remain true to yourself and be alert of your surroundings.” He pleaded quietly, bowing his head.

“Of course, sir.”

*******

Steve looked over his shoulder as Nick stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. He felt nervous, despite knowing the hour had been too late for humans to be roaming around the cobbled streets of the town. He was unsure on what to expect of this little adventure. He felt too many emotions for him to settle down calmly. Maybe this is a test to see if I’d tattle to the townsfolk. Maybe he was testing my loyalty. Maybe he was -

“None of your thoughts are true, Steve.” He called quietly though his voice held amusement.

“Forgive my worries, sir.” Steve swallowed down the slight guilt he had felt at being caught. “It’s been far too long since I had felt the fresh air of the town. I don’t know what to expect right now. I’m unsure of my safety and your own.”

“You’ll do fine,” he reassured, motioning for the younger creature to step outside into the fresh air. Steve turned to face the outside world and squared his shoulders to feel more confident in himself. He took the first step out of the castle and became face to face with the extravagant garden that secured the pathway to the front gates. Steve smiled to himself as he knelt down for a moment and breathed in deeply the scent of a purple flower- a Lavender flower.

“The villagers fear that I will eat their young.” Steve recalled Nick’s voice from a memory as it passed throguh his mind. “They fear that I can breath fire. They believe that I am capable of sprouting icicles from my fingertips. They are frightened of me. They pretend I do not exist. I suppose it didn’t help the rumours of myself when it was revealed that I had been the one to drink the blood of your parents.”

“Who created you?” Steve had asked. “How did you become a creature of this nature?”

He never really received an answer for that. Nick was mysterious at times. Steve had not minded too much. Nick told him of the stories when he had been human. Whether they were true, or false, Steve didn’t mind. He enjoyed hearing them regardless. They brought joy to him. They calmed him. Nick had the ability to calm Steve down in ways he’d never thought possible. Despite Nick killing his human parents, he felt close to the creature. Nick had only attacked them out of fear, nothing more. He hadn’t expected Steve’s parents to fight so tough with him, He killed them out of defense.

Nick wasn’t the monster the town had spoke about. For had he been, then that made Steve a monster as well, right? Steve didn’t see himself as a monster, only a creature that had a thirst for blood. He was inhuman. Not fully a monster, not fully human either. He ate and he drank as any human could, though for them, consuming food nor liquid was essential. Blood, however, they’d needed.

Chuckling to himself, he smiled at the memories that arose within his mind of when he had first been turned. A fresh adult, barely of legal age. Surely, he’d thought to himself, Surely he was dying. His brain had been pounding tremendously against his skull. He assumed it would shatter his skull and spread brain matter all over the bedspread in which he had lain himself in. He’d never wished this pain on anyone, not even his mortal enemy. He’d felt weak, surely he was dying.

But of course he was.

The pain had ceased at once, however, once a dribble of blood had been pressed against his tongue, courtesy of Nick. Steve had drank pint after pint of blood, refilling his thirst and hunger until he no longer felt as though he were going to pass out.

Carefully, Nick placed a hand on the young one’s neck and rubbed his thumb absently along the skin. “Better, Steve?”

Nodding, Steve smiled. “Never better.”

Nick smiled graciously and stroked his face before standing away from the bed and pulling the duvet up to Steve’s chin. “You need rest, my child. You’ll need your strength if you wish to continue with the alchemy lessons tomorrow night.”

“Why do I have to rest?” Steve scoffed. “It’s not even dark outside yet!” To prove his point, he pulled the curtain away from the window, hissing in pain almost immediately at the brightness that covered his face.

“You can no longer be in sunlight, Steve.” Nick reminded him softly. “We’ve been through this many times. Please, rest. We have alchemy to learn.”

Steve merely grumbled in response as he watched his maker leave the room, an eerie silence left in his wake.

He lifted his head up once he felt another’s presence next to hi. “Sir.” He spoke, standing up.

“Go, my boy. There’s nothing to worry over.” Nick said amused, giving Steve a small push in the small of his back.

Nodding, Steve turned away from him and finally walked down the remainder of the pathway and pushed the gates open, feeling like a troublesome child as he did so. He hurried along the road once a delightful cent filled his nose- the scents of old pastries baking in the distance. He knew it was nearing the middle of the night. None of the villagers would be insane enough to be awake at this hour- let alone baking delicatables. His paced quickened with every step until he had been in a near-run.

Once his feet reached the village gate, he halted in his pace. It’d been centuries since he had stepped foot near this land, yet he knew nothing had changed from his absence. To his left he could still see the tiny schoolhouse. In the distance, he knew the medical house and food stalls rested. To his left, the Main Square settled. Despite the frigid air of the winter night, he felt nothing but warmth beneath his skin. He knew he was home. This village was his home. But he could never truly return to this place.

It still held the warmth of a fireplace burning as he strolled into the Main Square, taking his time to revel in the storefront windows and peering into several windows of houses, smiling to himself when he had spotted a tiny dog or a feline roaming around in the darkness. He shoes clicked gently against the cobble stoned street. He felt that the sound was amplified in the silence of the night.

His senses had been heightened, ever since he had been turned into this deadly creature of the night. He stopped in his strolling for a moment before he dashed into a nearby alleyway and peering out once he had caught the sound of a steady heart beating in the distance. He felt his mouth watering at the sound. It had been a sound he was unfamiliar with.

He’d never heard a human’s heart beating. It made him quite full of hunger and thirst. He liked to believe that he was capable of behaving with himself. He watched the human closely. He knew by her gait that this human was a female. He watched as she had pulled the hood from her head and had taken a seat on a well- the source of the small town’s water supply.

He took a hesitant step back onto the road and paced quietly towards her. He felt drawn to her, almost as though a string had been pulled in her direction. His legs were moving without his consent. He found that he had not minded too much, either. He couldn’t find it in himself to understand what this feeling had been, either. He craved for her presence. He stopped in his tracks once he was standing on the opposite side of the well behind her. Her back was facing him, however at the sound of his approach, she had turned around to face him. She didn’t seem frightened, nor startled. She held the air of someone with a kind heart, someone who sees the good in everything and everyone around her. A warm smile rested on her lips as she beckoned him to stand closer to her.

“Come and sit with me.” She nearly giggled as Steve shifted on his feet.

“It’s not a wise thing of me to do such a task,” he nibbled on the inside of his cheek lightly.

“Nonsense, come!” she beckoned him once again.

Sighing, he allowed his legs to carry him to the well beside her and carefully sat down, careful to pull this coat out from underneath his body before he sat down. “What is a lovely woman such as yourself doing outside at such a dark hour of night?” He asked after a moment.

Gazing up into the darkened sky, she sighed with a smile forming on her lips. “I come here when I can’t rest too well.”

“Night terrors?” he asked.

Nodding, she scoffed. “It’s silly, I know. But i just fear sleeping afterwards.”

“Excuse the rudeness, madame,” he spoke softly. “I’m afraid I’m being rude. My name is Steve.” He stood up and stepped in front of her and bowed slightly.

“Y/N.” She greeted, holding out a hand. He took it lightly in his own and brushed his lips against the back of it, mouth watering as he felt the blood pulsing beneath it.

“Would I be so bold enough to admit that you are such a beautiful creature, madame?” He suggested as he settled back in the spot next to her.

She opened her mouth for one moment before closing it and smiling. “Thank you, Steve.”

“May I accompany you back to your dwelling, Y/N?” He asked. “I do not wish you to remain out here in this cold weather.”

“I’d be honored.” She grinned.

Holding out his elbow, she twisted her hand into his grip and held onto his bicep lightly before she guided Steve down the cobbled road until she reached a small cottage. “Thank you, Steve. But I can walk from here. If my mother sees me with a man, she won’t take too kindly to you.”

He nodded in utmost understanding. Well, as much understanding as he could, really. He had forgotten what it was like to interact with humankind in a rightful manner. He stiffened his posture when she had leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek.

“Will you be around tomorrow night as well?” She asked quietly.

“If you wish for my presence here, then yes, I will.”

Nodding, she smiled yet again. I would love that. There’s something about you that draws me in, even now, as I’m standing here. I do not wish to go back to my dwelling. I wish to remain here with you. But I cannot do such a thing. My mother would begin to question my whereabouts. So for now, Steve, good night.”

“Good night.” Steve bid.

He watched her as she turned around and continued walking down the road until she rounded the corner and disappeared from his view. As he started pacing his way home, he found that he had somehow became lost in his thought of her. He couldn’t begin to understand why he was thinking of her. He hardly knew her. Maybe it was because she was the only human contact he had since he was a young boy. He knew that if she had found out of his heritage, that she wouldn’t be so kind of him when they had met once more. He knew he couldn’t become invested with her, in no way, shape or form. Nick would never allow such a relationship to form. He knew he would have to alert Nick of the thoughts of her before he discovered them on his own. Nick wouldn’t take too kindly to humans coming so close to his castle to destroy it if that ever happened. Humans were vile bests and a danger to himself and his master. He would rather die than betray Nick.

However, once he had returned to the castle and stood in the elegant entrance hall, he could not hear Nick’s pacing anywhere. Steve wondered for a long moment if his master had locked himself away in the basement for potions practice. He didn’t think to much on it. He simply left Nick to his own devices as he walked to his bedspread in his private tower before undressing himself and laying down, feeling more like a human tonight than he had felt in a longtime. 


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your night out, Steven?” Nick questioned as he placed his breakfast plate in front of him.

“It went well, sir.” STeve answered as he rounded the table and sat across from his master.

“Did you enjoy the fresh air?” Nick asked conversationally.

Nodding, Steve agreed. “Of course.” Of course, thoughts of her crossed his mind and Steve nearly flinched once Nick spoke once more.

“What is this female’s name, son?”

“Y/N,” he answered slowly, placing his fork down on the table and leaning back in the chair. “I-I seem to crave her, sir. It’s unexplainable, my feelings towards this human female..”

His eyes held a mysterious glint to them that frightened Steve. “Is she aware of your birthing status?”

“Sir, no!” Steve nearly gasped in panic. “Of course not, sir. She would have spoken of that to the village by now.”

“You’re quite correct on that, my dear boy.” The corners of Nick’s lips curled slightly.

A moment of silence hel the air before Steve spoke yet again, this time, softer, more hesitant. “She wishes to meet again tonight, father.”

“I grant permission, my son.”

“You do?” Steve lifted his head to look across the table. He had assumed Nick would reject the adventure. He assumed Nick would have been afraid of him courting a human.

“I’ve informed you plenty of times before, you are not my prisoner in here; you are free to do as you wish as long as you are careful. I trust that you will return to me by sunlight.”

“As always, sir.” He bowed his head.

“I ask you to heed my warnings, Steven.” Nick voiced out. “It’s not wise to place your trust in too many humans. They are vile and cruel and will turn their backs on you once it is revealed of your heritage. SHe may not take too kindly to you.”

“What if she’s different, sir?” He gently prodded. He knew he was walking into dangerous territory at this point in the conversation, still, his curiosity was a strong as ever. “What if- just say that she’s different than most human beings.”

“You can never be too cautious of that, Steven.” he  explained. “Humans are naturally violent creatures. They will attack and torture whatever is different from them. They kill what they do not understand.”

Steve nodded in silence, trying to think of a way to convince him that you felt different than the rest.

“I send my wishes to you, however. But in due time, you shall see how vile and cruel some human beings can act upon. They act out in fear or anger. They act before they think. They will not take pity on a creature such as yourself. Why do you think I have not stepped foot off these grounds in centuries?”

“I assumed it was to keep me from escaping sir,” he admitted slowly. “I’d thought it was to keep a close eye on me, watching me so I wouldn’t escape the castle.”

Nick thinned his lips for a moment before nodding. “That wa s a large part of the reason, yes. But you should know this. Before I had changed you, before I had the thoughts of claiming you as my own, long before your human parents were alive, I held dances in the ballroom. I held festivities in my castle. I graciously allowed humans to roam my castle as they pleased. I held balls every season.”

“What changed?” He asked. “Why did you cease to host those balls?”

He hesitated before shifting in his seat. Steve could tell he had become uncomfortable with the subject. But Steve had become increasingly curious. “Humans  had begun to fear me; children had started to see me as a monster. I could have killed them all with a single bite to their skin. I could break their bones without so much as a flick of my thumb. Humans had begun to tell their children that I was a monster to be feared. So I locked my castle away. I tried desperately to remain in the shadows until I had become nothing more than a fable in the wind.”

Steve had felt sorry for pressing the matter as he noticed the sadness spreading across Nick’s face. Nick was normally such a confident creature. He hardly shown any emotion besides happiness around Steve. “I can change their minds, sir.” He spoke. “Just give me a chance, please.”

“You can’t change the minds of those who do not wish to see an error in their ways of thinking, m dear boy.” He stood away from the chair and strolled around the table to gaze out of the window, overlooking the village in the short distance. “Humankind are weak minded. No matter what happens, they will never trust in creatures like us. We could serve own own throats on silver platters to them and they’d wither away in fear.”

Steve never enjoyed hearing Nick talk so lowly of humans, nor himself. He never knew how to handle it. “Would you like me to bake some lemon pie for us, sir?” He offered quietly, standing away from the table, wringing his hands in anticipation as he watched Nick shuffle on his feet.

“Yes,” he drew out slowly. “I’d very much enjoy that, Steven. Whipped toppings, maybe?”

“Anything for you, sir.” Steve bowed before he rushed out of the room and into the kitchen before busying himself.

******

“Sir?” Steve walked into his master;s study room, the warm pie in his hands,

“Ah, yes,” Nick stood from his desk and took the warm away from Steve’s grasp. “Would you like to offer this female a slice of your pie?”

“Of course, sir.” He agreed.

Nick smiled and grabbed the knife Steve had brought along and sliced a large portion before placing it on a plate for himself. “Go into the kitchen and grab a washcloth to keep this covered while you stroll into the village.”

Steve nodded and walked out of the room, returning minutes later with the requested item.Nick grabbed the item from Steve’s hand and wrapped it around the pie tightly before handing it over once more. “She will be delighted to see your offering, Steve.”

Steve wanted to ask more questions, but his tongue refused to form words.

“Are you ill, my son?” Nick asked, a look of concern passing across  his face, quickly replacing the delighted softness he held moments ago.

“May I ask a personal question, sir?” Steve asked, careful not to think it in his mind.

“You may.” Nick granted.

“If you think so lowly of humans, why grant me permission to offer this human girl food?” He asked. “Does that not go against your beliefs?”

“Ah,” his face relaxed with a gentle smile. “But I’m not the one offering the food, now. Am I?” He pushed the plate closer to Steve, a devious smirk replacing the smile.

Steve kept his mouth closed as he took the portion of pie in his hands before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him. He made his way to his sleeping quarters and took a seat upon his bed to prepare for the night’s adventure. He didn’t know what to expect, he couldn’t see into the future. His thoughts had found their way to dinner earlier that night. He dwelled on what Nick had told him. This human didn’t seem as though she was terrible. SHe seemed kind and caring. She didn’t seem to be evil at all. Maybe Nick was wrong about humans after all. Perhaps Nick was merely trying to frighten him as to not get too close to her. He shook his head and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyelids before standing up and scooping the pie into his arm and making his way out of the castle.

With each step closer to the village, his thoughts became a bundle of worries for his master. However, all thoughts had ceased once he had taken a step into the village. He didn’t smell her scent as of yet. He’d thought perhaps she was late. He had walked over to the town square and sat along the well and waited for her. In his position, he could see faint lights glowing in the distance. He knew those were lights from the castle and he smiled to himself. He knew he must have looked like a crazy person, looking up into the sky, smiling at nothing. If he were a human, he knew he would never be able to see those lights. They burned too dimly for the naked human eye to recognize at such a distance. He had been so lost in thought that he didn’t register the scent of her blood until she had grazed her fingertips in his hair.

“You’re still here.” She greeted.

“Of course I am,” he smiled at her. Now that his attention had been turned onto her body, he could hear her blood streaming underneath her skin. He cold hear her heart beating gently in her chest.He could smell he sweetness of it all. He bent low and grazed his lips lightly against the back of her hand.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked, watching him as he quickly took half of a step away from her.

“Yes.” He answered far too quickly. “I made you a pie. MY father helped bake it. I’m sorry if you don’t enjoy the flavor.” He scooped low and picked the pie from the ground where he had sat it next to him while he waited for her arrival.

“That’s so kind of you,” she smiled as she fumbled around to form words of gratitude, “I’m ashamed that I did not bring you anything to offer.”

“No need for thankfulness. It was an honor to be able to bake something for such a lovely woman. My father was elated to bake this for you.” He knew he was lying. But he would be damned if she knew the truth.

“You’re distant again, with your face, I meant.” she observed. “Do you not wish to be here tonight?”

“I do.” He nodded. “I just- I have a few things on my mind, that’s all.” He didn’t know what else to say unless he wanted to give away his identity. “My father and myself had a long conversation before I had come to meet with you tonight and it heavily confused me.”

“What was so confusing?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, placing a hand on his sleeve.

He was having a hard time concentrating on anything at that moment of contact. The only thought that formed in his mind had been to lean over and take a bite out of the skin of her throat. The sound of her blood pulsing through her body had drowned out the sound of her voice. He could hear your voice as though you were whispering directly in his ear, yet, it sounded as though you were at a distance. He could hear the blood pumping through her fingertips and up through her hand, her arm and into her beating and bloody heart. He forced himself to take another step back, breaking her touch away from his skin.

“What’s wrong, Steve?” She asked.

He knew he could no longer control himself. His hands had flown up without his consent, gripping her biceps and pulled her closer to his body, to his mouth. His fingers tightened around as the scent became stronger. She had either been too frightened, or in shock as she hadn’t batted a single eye lash as he brought his lips to her skin, grazing his lips against the nape of her throat. He devoured her scent before violently releasing her, causing her to stumble backward a few meters away from him as his mouth had opened up, his teeth sharp, his mouth watering, flooding with moisture.

“Steve?” Her weak and frightened voice snapped him out of his hypnosis.

He took a step away from her and looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself for nearly biting a human. “I-I’m sorry.”

“What did you just do?” she nearly whimpered, her lip trembling with fright as he finally gazed up at her.

“Please, don’t go.” he nearly whimpered as she took another step away from him. “I’m sorry.”

“I have to go.” She mumbled before turning on her heel and quickly making her way back up the road and to her dwelling. Steve stood still for a long moment, pie still in his hand, cursing to himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat before turning in the opposite direction from where she came from and walked out of the village, glaring hatefully at the pie in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked through the entrance doors feeling upset with himself. He didn’t have a clue as to what he should do. He felt emotions boiling inside his heart. He knew they were radiating off his skin as he strolled back and forth through the entrance hall and turned sharply to his left, standing next to the dining table. He called out for Nick, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders.

He called a bit louder as he noticed Nick was nowhere within his earshot. He strolled back through the Entrance Hall and walked to the basement door before knocking three times and waiting for an answer which never came. He turned around and walked through the castle, peering in each room as he passed, never catching sight of the smart being. When he reached  one of the many towers, he walked over to the window and peered down at the small village that rested far below him. Street lamps still held burning candles in them, lighting the streets.

He found himself thinking back to the girl he had met, Y./N and felt something tugging at his heart, though he knew it had ceased beating long ago. He was dead. He hadn’t felt his heart beating for centuries now. But still, he felt pain in his chest. He had half of a thought to stroll back down to the village and march his way to find her dwelling. But his feet refused to move from the spot where he stood. He remained still,leaning his palms against the frigid window frame, signing out at his own foolishness.

He knew his master had been correct about humans. They were vile and cruel. They were frightened of things they could not understand.He gazed down below him at the ground, contemplating if he would survive the fall or perhaps freak out midway and transform into some freakish creature of the night. He chuckled to himself at the thought before finally backing away from the window and retracing his steps until he reached his own sleeping quarters. Once again, for the second time since he had met that human female, he had felt exhaustion with no explanation as to why.

“You’re craving for her, my son,” Nick’s voice had startled him, causing him to sit upright on his bedspread.

“Sir, forgive my thoughts.” He apologized, bowing his head in shame.

“No need for apologies, my dear boy,” he replied, walking over and sitting on the edge of Steve’s bedspread.

“You left the pie on the table. Why?”

“She’s frightened of me.” He admitted softly. “I almost lost control of myself.”

“Steve, you didn’t-”

“No, of course not.” He denied quickly. “No harm had come to her tonight.”

Nodding, Nick signed out. “I do not accept this, Steven. I cannot do that, you know this.”

He nodded, waiting for Nick to continue his scolding.

“You must think of your actions, Steven. If you had taken blood from her -a living being- I don’t know what I would have done. The consequences of your actions would have catastrophic for us and the villagers.” .

“I know, sir.” Steve hung his head down low.

“I shall leave the gates open for you, Steve.” He promised. “But you must remain cautious now.”

“People know about you though,” he cried out in desperation. “Nobody in that town remembers the little child I once was. Nobody steps close to this place. But they have to know you exist. Right?”

“I’m just an old legend, my boy.” He admitted sadly. “Nobody believes in me any longer. I’m only a fable; a scary tale parents tell their children about at night as bedtime stories.”

“But you’re real!” Steve pouted, looking almost exactly like the child Nick had captured all those centuries ago.  “You’re real and you’re amazing and wonderful and- why can’t people see that about you? About us?”

“You’re still too naive, my boy.” Nick sighed out.

“No,” Steve ravishly shook his head. “I cannot bare to see this sadness in you, father. I cannot bare it.”

“My apologies, Steven.” he replied. “I’ve been troubled lately, is all.”

“Do you need a feeding, father?” Steve asked, ready to bounce out of bed.

“My story won’t end too well for me, Steven.” He blinked, ignoring Steve’s questions. “However, I do not know when it will happen.”

“What are you speaking about?” Steve begged. “We cannot die unless our hearts are torn from our chest.”

“There are many ways that we can cease to exist, my son.” He answered glumly.

“That is your greatest fear, then?” He asked. “Your death? That I will be alone in this world without any guidance?”

Without giving an answer to Steve’s question, Nick turned away and walked out of the room, leaving Steve to ponder in his thoughts alone. He always knew Nick was afraid of death; he’d always hinted at it. But Steve couldn’t imagine why these thought had resurfaced in Nick’s mind. The townsfolk never venture into the forest. A person hadn’t come close to the castle in centuries, since before Steve had been turned. Humans were terrified of them. How could Nick die, if humans never walk to this castle? What could possibly happen in the future that Nick refuses to speak out loud?

******

“Father?” Steve called out, strolling into his study a week later. Rain was falling outside of the window, bringing a sense of calmness into the castle. Steve enjoys days such as this; Nick and himself usually spent the day baking away, creating obscene pastries that the townsfolk would climb over themselves to get a bite from. Today, however, Steve found Nick sitting behind the grand piano, playing some soft medley with his eyes closed and his body swaying slightly. Though, at the sound of Steve’s entrance, He turned his head slightly to motion for him to start speaking.

“I’ve thought over what you have told me, sir.”

“And?” Nick inquired, ceasing the beautiful tone he had been playing.

“I want to see if I can change her mind about us, sir.” Steve said, wringing his hands in front of him. “There’s something about her; I can’t get her out of my head.”

Finally, Nick turned around in the seat, a tender smile on his face. “And you are positive on these thoughts of yours, this decision? You are willing to risk your own life for this human? You are willing to sacrifice everything for her?”

“No offense meant, sir. But yes, I am.” He admitted, guilt filling his heart. He looked to the ground, not wanting to bare the look of disappointment on Nick’s face. “She seems too kind. She seems like a wonderful person. I would love to try and convince her that we are kind creatures; that we mean no harm to her nor the village.”

“You’re willing to risk everything you’ve built over the last 600 years for one human being?” He asked, leaning back.

“I advanced on her too strongly last time I met with her. I am willing to attempt my advances on her once more. I’m drawn to her, sir. Her blood smells so sweetly to me. Please, give your blessings for me. Please trust that I will not betray you.”

Nodding, he hummed. “I trust your judgement of character, Steven. I always have done so. But I wish you to remain cautious, as always.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded in agreement and walked out of the room to prepare for his nightly stroll into the village.

********

Steve took his time strolling out of the castle, a bundle of nerves making him almost nauseous. He took a deep breath and straightened his back as he strolled down the lengthy pathway to the village. His footsteps nearly faltere once he reached the town limits. He smelled her, her scent filled his nostrils, pouring into him almost as though it was a river flow. He felt dizzy, almost faint as he stepped closer to the Main Square, reaching the well in moments.

There she sat on the well, her head hung low, her back facing him. He felt a deep urge to touch her. He felt the need growing as he tiptoed his way to her. He heard a deep sigh fall from her lips as she stood up.

“Y/N,” he called quietly as to not spook her too much.

Halting in her step, she turned to face him. Her morose face turned instantly into an ear splitting grin when she had noticed him standing only meters away from her.

“Steve,” she breathed out, “you came.”

“I wanted to apologize for our last meeting,” he started slowly, unable to look her in the eye.

“I thought you had forgotten about me,” she spoke. “It’s been a few weeks.” She walked ove to him and tucked her finger underneath his chin before gently pulling his gaze on her. “I was worried about you.”

The corners of his lips shifted slightly as her scent filled his nose; he’d missed it greatly. “How can I ever repay you, my dear?”

“There’s a lake a short distance due east of the village,” she spoke. “We can go stargazing.” She looked up at the sky. “It’s a beautiful night tonight.”

Smiling at the prospect of spending more time with her, he nodded. However, as she conjoined their arms together, warnings in Nick’s voice came to his ears of trusting humans too much. “We don’t have food or beverages prepared.”

“Star gazing then.” She improvised.

“It might be wintry tonight; you don’t have a cloak to keep you warm.” He observed. He knew he wanted to stay with her. But he worried for her as well. She was a human and humans were prone to becoming ill. He’d never had the displeasure of tasting bitter blood and he wouldn’t want it to occur either.

“I’ll be okay,” she giggled, tugging on his arm to start the walk out of town.

“Here.” He stopped halfway to the river and took his jacket from his shoulders and placed it around her shoulders. “I do not wish you to get sick, m’lady.”

******

The pair were sitting by the lake’s edge, a gentle current causing short waves on the other wise still water. A light breeze blew through the atmosphere causing a shiver to run down her spine. Steve had been unaffected.

“It’s getting colder,” she mumbled, inching her way to his side in the grass.

He turned to face her, wrapping his arm around her body and pulling her closer. He smelled the apple in her hair, the sweetness of her blood masking it, however. “You look elegant in this moonlight, Y/N.” he spoke as soft as the wind into her hair.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and looked in front of her at the lake. “No, I’m not.”

“You’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He spoke, pulling her deeper into his embrace. Her scent filled his nostrils. But he refused to shrivel away from her. He inhaled her scent deeply, ignoring the thirst he felt at the pureness of it. He would rather die than hurt her. He would rather sacrifice himself than allow harm to come to her.

*********  
The pair stayed in closeness together throughout the night, even as the skies pinkened and became brighter with every passing second. He had glanced up at the sky and nudged at her side lightly as to not startle her. He didn’t want to be caught in the aftermath of a terrible skin burn from the sun rays.

“Y/N?” he spoke as she blinked sleepily in his arms.

She awoke slowly, covering her mouth as a yawn came to her lips. “Is it morning already? Steve, I apologize for falling asleep on you, oh my.”

He shook his head, fearing the sunlight with every passing second as the sun rose slowly into the sky. “Let’s get you back home, yes? I’m sure your mother is worried for you.”

She nodded once more before he unraveled himself from her and stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet before helping her dust the stray grass blades from her clothing.

“Come now,” he ushered, head facing down to the ground, trying to shrivel away from the ever-growing sunlight.

She stayed close to him, weaving their fingers together as they strolled back to her dwelling. “I like you, Steve,” she confessed as they stood in front of her dwelling. “A lot more than I ever thought possible. I thought something terrible has happened to you on those nights when you failed to show your face. I thought you were angry at me for leaving your side so suddenly.”

“I thought the same, yes.” He admitted. “I mean you no harm, Y/N. That is a promise I intend to keep. I sincerely apologize for frightening you on our last meeting.”

She nodded before leaning over and kissed his cheek.

Time froze for him. He heard her heart beating against her chest. He smelled the blood pulsing in her veins. His mouth watered. Before he could stop himself, his mouth had dropped and a low growl had escaped his throat. Once again, his arms flew up against his will and his mouth dropped open before he even cared enough to stop himself. He tightened his grip on her biceps, wanting a taste of her, wanting nothing more than to feel her blood flooding into his mouth. He wanted to taste just how sweet she smelt to him. Nothing in this world would ever please him as much as the taste of her sweet blood. He leaned into her, allowing his teeth to graze against her throat, but not enough to puncture her skin before he pulled away from you in a angered growl.

He had expected her to run away yet again, as she had done so before. But she didn’t. She had arousal written across her face, a reaction Steve had failed to expect from her.

“I-I’m sorry.” he hastily apologized yet again. His hands were shaking by his sides. They ached to be around her. They ached to feel her skin, feel her blood flowing under his fingertips. His teeth ached to puncture her throat and drink every ounce of her blood.

“It’s okay,” she swallowed, slightly shaking her head before blinking rapidly for a moment. He watched her throat as she swallowed, aching for her.

“I have to go.” He rushed away from her, licking his fangs with his tongue, nearly moaning as he wanted to turn around and pin her against the wall and drain her blood. He knew from that moment that he would not be able to resist the next time you had met him.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve stayed by Nick’s watchful eye for the coming weeks. Nick treated his burns with tenderness and care. He ached for her. He ached to forget her, yet he wanted to remember her all at once. Throughout the next several days, Steve did whatever he could to help Nick trust him once more. He cleaned the castle in silence. He cooked with intense concentration. He stayed focused whenever Nick showed him a new brew of potions.

Though he felt something shift in Nick, something he couldn’t quite place. Something seemed darker with Nick, his emotions, or his aura. Steve couldn’t differentiate the pair. Nick hardly smiled these days. Steve missed the brightness shining through his father and he intended to do whatever was possible. On the rare occasion Nick seemed less anguished than usual, Steve had been able to cause a twitch in Nick’s mouth. He had cracked a few several jokes about being a vampire with sun poison. He grinned when Nick had let out a chuckle.

Though, one night, while they sat in silent concentration, Steve let his thoughts wander into forbidden territory. He let himself worry over Y/N, if she had told the village of Steve’s birthing status. He wondered why Nick seemed suddenly far too sad. He wondered if Nick regretted his decision in allowing him to roam free into the village. He wondered if the village believed Y/N about her tales of the two blood suckers that lived in the castle on the outskirts of the forest. He wondered if Nick knew of his betrayal.

“You’re thinking too much, Steven.” Nick chided lightly, stopping him from pouring the wrong ingredient into the cauldron.

“I’m afraid, sir.” Steve mumbled, placing the eye of newt down on the table. “I’m frightened of the village; what if they are bidding time and planning to attack us in a surprise?”

“Steven,” Nick sighed, turning in the chair to face him fully. “I consider you a son, dear boy. I would risk my own survival in order to protect you. I’m old enough, Steve. I’d like to believe I’ve taught you to the best of my ability. You’ve grown into such a wonderful human. And when you agreed to become one with me, I was elated. You have no need to worry for your well being. My time is closing in. I do not know when it will happen; but it will be sooner than you’d like.”

“Stop that.” Steve scolded lightly. “No harm will come to you. The village is wrong about us. They fear us because they don’t know us. They’re curious of us, yet they are ignorant. They do not want to believe in our existence.”

Sighing, he pursed his lips before speaking again, “there’s plenty in this world you’ve yet to understand fully. My intentions with you were never bastardly. I’d wanted to take you under my wing to teach you the ways of my life. I waited until you were the legal age in your human youth for you decide in your path in life.”

“Give me some time to change their minds, sir.” Steve offered. “I’ll prove you wrong. The villagers are weak minded. They do not wish to understand us. Y/N proved that to me. They don’t believe we can coexist. They don’t believe we exist in reality.”

Shaking his head Nick licked his teeth. “Humans are foul creatures, Steve. I captured you from your parents because I know your home life wasn’t healthy. Your parents were unhealthy to you. I wanted to use your intelligence for something good. I knew I had to get you out of that house. So I watched you for several years. I calculated and planned. I did what I could to get you out of there. I never meant to bring harm to you. It’s been several centuries since you’ve met humans. There’s plenty of them who want our hearts served on silver platters.”

Steve frowned and begun to speak, yet Nick silenced him with a raise of his hand. “Pay attention to your potions before you make another mistake.”

“Yes sir.”

**********

Steve woke up hours later after he had retired from working on potions with Nick. He’d stretched his limbs, groaning as he felt his spine stretch in protest. “Father?” He called through his open door, hoping he’d be within earshot of the call.

Nick’s answering voice started Steve. “I suspect you’d be leaving shortly?” His shadow had cast itself into the room before his form appeared. “You have a friend to chat with in he town square.”  
“Sir?” He quipped in question.

“She’s waiting for your arrival; I suggest you don’t have her waiting all night.”

Steve nodded as he stood away from his bedspread to prepare himself to face Y/N yet again. He felt as though he were walking to his death tonight, though, he knew Nick would not allow him to leave shall that have been the case.

“Father,” Steve spoke as Nick had turned away to give him privacy. “What if I had drained her? Or turned her into one of us by accident?”

“You haven’t.” He declared. “You’ve nothing to worry over tonight, my dear child.”

Steve nodded.

“Return before sunrise.”

“Of course, sir.”

  
  


*******

Steve heard her breath, her beating heart long before he caught sight of her as she sat at the water well. He didn’t know what to expect from her nor the village.

“Steve!” She greeted in surprise once he made his appearance known to her.

Laughing almost bitterly, he spoke, “My apologies for our last meeting. I had…issues… to settle back home”

“Nick didn’t harm you, did he?” She asked in worry as she nibbled her lip.

“I suffered a few burns.” He answered.

“Burning from the sun?” She offered.

He nodded.

“Tell me about Nick?” She requested. “The novels I’ve read about him claim that he’s a monstrous beast. I want to know the truth about your kind, Steve. You can’t be all terrible and deadly.”

“He’s the only father figure I remember.” He begun slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Dangerous, yes. He’s also full of patience and compassion. He’s intelligent and so noble.”

“He treats you well?”

“He’s patient with me.” Steve reiterated. “He understands that I screw up; even after all these long centuries, he claims I’m still more human than ever. He took me under his wing and he allows my freedom if I so wish it.”

“He used to throw balls in his castle. IS that true? A few novels I’ve researched spoke of elegant gowns and tuxedos and fancy dinners. Only the rich folk were ever invited to those events, however.” Her eyes were large and bubbly, her voice full of awe.

“I do not know of those balls; they happened long before I was born. Before humans became frightened of him and forced him into hiding, he threw dances every winter and summer solstice. Events such as those were a cause for celebration; the entire town would flock to the castle and dance and party all night long; contests, dancing, magnificent food, beautiful music. Children of all ages  explored the castle.”

“That sounds lovely.” She smiled. “Convince him to throw a ball once more?”

Steve sadly shook his head, remembering the fear ,the control that Nick had often spoke about humans. He knew Nick would never allow another human back into his castle. Humans were terrible, horrid, vile creatures whom didn’t deserve to be celebrated. “He would never allow such a thing to occur.”

“I would have loved to see you dancing away in some dress attire.” She smiled, scooting closer to him. “You would make plenty of females swoon with your presence.”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “I don’t know about that, love.  I never acquired the skill to dance; as a human I seemed to have two left feet.”

“Allow me to teach you, then?” She offered.

Shaking his head at the thought of being pressed so closely to her, he denied.

“Why are you so terrified of me?” She asked, forcing him to look at her as he turned his head away.

“I’m afraid that I will tear your throat apart.” He licked his teeth. “It has almost happened once already.” His tongue darted out at the thought of tasting her blood once more. “I haven’t ceased thinking about taking you into my mouth once again. It frightens me, the thought. I am not too sure that I will be able to control myself again.”

“Does Nick know?” She asked. “Is that why I have not seen you this week? Is he angry with you?”

“He’s concerned.” Steve answered. After a moment he spoke again. “I wish humans could see us as peaceful creatures; we’re not as deadly as humans declared us to be.” He sighed out, licking his teeth. “He murdered my parents when I was still a human child. He saved me from an abusive dwelling. He killed them when they had attacked him; self defense.”

He puffed out his cheeks for a moment before releasing the air. “I woke up during the night t hear my mother and father arguing with this creature, warning him to leave the house and never return. Creatures aren’t supposed to be inside another dwelling unless they are invited inside. He refuses to inform me of how he entered the place. My mother died first that night, then my father. I don’t remember much after that expect growing older. I’ve been a creature of the night for centuries now.”

“He saved you from an abusive home.” She breathed out.

“He’d wanted an apprentice; someone to teach. He thought I would be the perfect lab rat. I had displayed fascinating skills and qualities. He saved me from a terrible human life; it took me far too long to forgive him for that.”

“He taught you plenty of secrets, I’m willing to bet.”

“Alchemy mostly.” He let slip a smile. “I read plenty of novels. He taught me how to cook, though human food isn’t a necessity with our diet. He wishes that I live out his legacy, shall his life ever end.”

“Vampires cannot die.” She shook her head in thought as her brows creased together.

“I wish we could be.”

“Has anyone been foolish enough to try to eliminate you or him before?”

“Me?” He shook his head. “Him? Oh yes; people like to assume he’s evil and a murderer. After he took me from this village, people became angry. Mobs formed, plans were plotted out. But that’s only one occurrence that I know about. I’m sure there have been others.”

“Besides your human parents, has he killed anyone else?”

“Not in my lifetime.” He shook his head. “He doesn’t wish to step out of the castle; I think he’s frightened of this world.”

“What would happen if he killed a human?” She asked. “What would become of you?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “He’s all I’ve known in my existence. He’s my only family.”

“He’s a monster.” She frowned.

“Aren’t I as well?” He gave her a knowing smirk

“You’re different than what the others say about you and Nick. The novel are wrong about your kind. Nicholas Fury and Steve Rogers were fables that I’ve heard about growing as a child in this village. You were never supposed to exist in life, yet here you stand.”

“Fairy tales are true.”

She nodded.

“Say I convince father to throw a ball for the town, would you accompany me?” He asked her after a moment of silence had fallen between them.

“I would be ever delighted.” She smiled small before the giddiness fell from her face as the sound of footsteps behind them.

“Y/N?” A woman’s voice called to the couple as they stiffened in their positions. Sniffing the air in protectiveness, Steve nearly stood in front of Y/N to shield her.

“Hello mother.” Y/N greeted, her voice suddenly sounding terribly sad.

“What are you doing out here in this late hour?” Y/N’s mother scolded as she approached the pair. “And who is this?”  
Steve’s mouth watered in hunger as he smelled the familiar scent of Y/N residing in ths woman as well. “I must go.” Steve whispered as he stodd away form the two women. “It is not wise of me to be near you right now.”

“No!” She protested as her mother approached. “Steve, please, stay with me.”  
“I cannot, my dear.” He leaned over and swept his lips against her cheek. Before he had the chance to skirt away, her mother was standing in front of Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

She watched with sad eyes as Steve bolted from the scene. She knew he must have smelt her mother’s blood. She yearned to be near him. She ached for him in ways she’d never felt with any man or woman in her past. She whimpered out softly as his shadow had disappeared near the town gates.

“I assume that man is the reason behind you sneaking out of our dwelling over these last few months hmm?”

“Yes, mother.” She nodded as she followed her mother back u the cobbled street that would lead them to their dwelling.

“Does he return your feelings?” Her mother asked, linking their arms together. Y/N nearly pulled away at the touch. Her mother was never kind to her, never interested in her thoughts and her feelings.

Regardless, Y/N answered. “I’d like to think he does, mother.”

“What is his name?”

“Steve.”

“Steve?” Her mother nearly stalled in her stride before resuming the walk.

“What is wrong, mother?” Y/N asked curiously, noticing the dark look on her mother’s face before she forced herself to smile.

“Never you mind, dear.”

“What is wrong, mother?”

Sighing out, her mother looked around hastily.

“A long time ago, your great grandmother told me fable of Nicholas Fury; the story of the famous night crawler that resides in the castle on the outskirts of the forest.”

“What about him, mother?” She asked.

“Legend tells of a time when Nick traveled through this town at night to feat upon small children.”

“Steve speaks highly of Nick.” She denied as the two woman approached their dwelling.

“Don’t let him fool you; you’re too smart a woman for that nonsense. He will feast on you the moment you least expect.”

Taking a sow breath as they entered the dwelling, she turned to walk down the short hallway to her bedspread before resting her head on her pillow; her thoughts became plagued with uncertainty and fear until her eyes closed for the remainder of the night.

_“Oh my!” She exclaimed with joy as she strut into the castle, glancing around at the elaborate paintings that littered the walls._

_“I hope you don’t mind a dance with me tonight,” a voice surprised her as the man whispered in her ear._

_“Steve!” She gleamed as she spun on her heel. “You’re here!”_

_“That I am, my dear.” He chuckled, nodding to the large space dedicated for dancing. “May I have this dance?”_

_Bowing low for a moment she placed her hand into his own and he led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her body close to him before guiding her along the floor almost effortlessly. “Don’t be alarmed, my dear, but Nicholas has been eyeing you since you arrived. He’s elated to see you ere tonight.”_

_“Is he?” She swallowed as he guided her along the floor, never taking his eyes away from her._

_“Yes.” He dipped her gracefully, smiling as he brought you to face him once again. “You look incredulous tonight.” He licked his lips subconsciously._

_“Steve,” she breathed, watching his tongue dart out to trail along his lips. “No, not right now.”_

_“Why not?” He smirked as though the devil resided in him for a short moment as his fingernails dug into the material of her dress. His pupils dilated tremendously as he leaned into her his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “It’s taking my entire being to not take you into my mouth at this very moment and take you as my own.”_

_She was breathless as he licked a strip of her skin, a groan of pleasure falling from his mouth. “Take me.” She agreed._

_“Don’t tempt me, darling.” He chuckled, pulling away to search her face._

_“I know nothing of what you’re speaking about, Steve.” She grinned, licking her neck as he spun her around._

_“I cannot do as I wish to you with so many witnesses around us, love.” He licked his lips again before dipping his head and licking another strip along her throat. “I’m becoming dizzy with so many emotions filling this place; the scents of excitement and arousal and entertainment, it’s loving. I’m nit sure how Nick can handle such a scent as it fills this room.”_

_Smirking to herself, she leaned closer to him, stepping tighter to his body as he danced with you in his arms around the place. You knew Nick had been watching the exchange between the pairing, it brought her excitement to be so close to the creature of her desires. “Take me as your own.”_

_Shaking his head, he chuckled lightly, his eyes glowing in lust and desire for the human in front of him. “I cannot.” The grip he held her hand with become deathly tight. “It is not wise, love.”_

_“You crave for me, my love.” she whispered._

_“I do.” He agreed before he ceased dancing and glanced around the room his eyes falling on Nick before he brought his gaze onto her. “Come.”_

_Giggling as he pulled her through the throng of civilians, she gasped as he pulled her through the doors of the ball room and nearly slammed her against a stone wall, shoving a knee between her legs before his mouth found homage against her throat. His teeth grazed her skin as he mumbled, “Nick won’t be happy with my leave of the ball,” his lips ghosted along the shell of her ear, a deep growl emanating from his chest._

_He lifted the hem of her dress before slipping his cold hand against her thigh. Shivering at his touch, she moaned as he trailed a slow path to her soaking core. “Tell me that you want this; that you crave for my touch. She let out a whimper of agreement before his fingers circled her core in a slow pace._

_His teeth trailed along her throat, nibbling in random places, never fully penetrating her skin, no matter the length she begged for him._

_“I have wondered during my early years how a creature such as myself could ever feel intimacy such as what I crave from you, Y/N.” He mumbled as he continued circling his finger along her core as she squirmed under his touch. “Let me take you to my chambers, yes?”_

_She nodded, instantly missing the touch of his cold finger on her skin as he pulled away just as a flock of commoners had exited the ballroom a short distance away from the place they stood in the open corridor. “Come now.”_

_He pulled her along the corridors, down several staircases before he directed her inside a room. Roughly closing the door behind him before he turned on her, their mouths connecting instantly in a fit of desire and hunger. Unbuttoning his jacket, he tossed it across the room followed by his trousers before he reached behind her and pulled at the corset allowing the dress to fall in a heap on the floor._

_He gripped her waist and lifted her from the floor, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She moaned into his mouth as he roughly pushed her against the wall of his bedroom, grabbing her ass and squeezing it with tenderness. He growled into her mouth as her tongue licked at his teeth._

_He disconnected from her mouth and roughly bit into her shoulder, suckling at the traces of blood as the streamed revealed itself to him. “St-Steve, please,” her fingernails trailed along his back. “Please, I want you.”_

_Nodding before his lightly kissed her again, she reached out to unbutton his shirt. Working her fingers quickly, she tossed the garment away form his body. She marveled at his skin for a short moment, not missing the countless scars along his chest before his fingers dug into her ass once more, directing her attention back onto his face,_

_“Turn me,” she pleaded lightly before shifted and tossed her onto his bedspread._

_“Don’t ask that of me.” he mumbled as his lips trailed along her skin. “I won’t control myself; I’ll kill you. Your blood entices me to o much. How I’m able to control myself this far is a complete mystery to me.”_

_“I don’t want to live without you.” She spoke, a finger trialing along his cheekbone._

_“I should be the one saying those words.” He smiled lightly, leaning into her touch. Before she could utter another plea, his mouth found her throat, nibbling at it gently. “I cannot bare to be without you, my love. But I cannot make you one of me.” His mouth left her throat to trail along her breasts, nibbling and nipping at her skin._

_She groaned out as his mouth trailed farther down her chest. “I want you, Steve. Won’t you grace me with that?”_

_Nodding as she tugged on his hair, he leaned back to pull his pants down his waist until it lay in a pile by his bedspread. He pulled her body closer to him as she laid on the bed with his body between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist before he gently entered her soaking hole, moaning in unison at the sensation._

_Wiggling his hips teasingly, she moaned out as he pulled out before jamming back inside of her body. “I have never imagined the feelings this intimacy would give me.” he whispered as he leaned over to plant gentle kisses along her collarbone as his pelvic continued its ministrations._

_Nodding in a bout of moans, she had already begun to feel the tightening of her stomach indicating her orgasm. She’d wanted him for far too long; the excitement and pleasure she felt had been at an all time high tonight. Her body begun to overheat, her leg twitched on his waist, altering him of her impending release._

_“Release yourself, Y/N,” He moaned as he snapped his hips to help guide her release. “Come on.”_

Just as she had moaned out, her body jolted awake. Breathlessly, she sat up  in her bedspread, noticing she was alone in her own home in the darkness.

Steve rushed away from the couple as her mother approached closer. He couldn’t bare the scent of the pair of them together. It had been too close of a call for hi. He had nearly snapped and attacked her mother. He felt arousal at the combined scents of the women and he knew he would not have the tolerance to handle being in proximity of them. He craved for Y/N too deeply for him to understand. He knew if he spoke to Nick, that the older creature would understand his longing.

He wanted her. He wanted to bathe in her blood. He wanted to feel his teeth marking her sin. He wanted to rip apart her organ and feast upon her flesh. He wanted to bed her. He wanted to turn her into a creature of his own.

He knew he’d scented a different feeling from her mother, after all the woman had bonded with another woman. But there had been an underlying scent that he couldn’t quite place; danger. Her scent felt odd to him. Her scent had given him a feeling of destruction and disaster. He’d ask Nick of the feeling once he had returned back to the castle.

As he approached the castle grounds, he gazed upon the sky, sighing with relief as he noticed nothing but darkness surrounding him until he entered the castle and made his way to his private quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve woke up laying against the couch in the parlor to the sound of Nick entering the room. “Finally, you’ve woken.” Nick’s voice sounded from a few meters away from him. “I was starting to worry over you, my son. Is something causing this sudden desire to lay in a place besides your own bedspread?”

“I’ve met someone.” He confessed. “Sh-She didn’t- her scent was clouded. It smelt different, yet the same as Y/N’s. I don’t understand-”

“Calm yourself,” Nick instructed lightly, walking over and placing a calming hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re overwhelmed; shall I boil some tea for us?”

Steve nodded as he focused on Nick’s hand slightly gripping his shoulder as he stood up and walked with him to the dining hall. Nick’s hand slid down Steve’s back and rested on the small of his back. Nick guided him toward a seat and squeezed his shoulder before he walked into the kitchens and busied making a cup of tea before placing it in front of Steve a few minutes later.

“Tell me what’s going on inside your head.” He ordered lightly, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair lightly.

Humming at the tender touch, Steve took the hot cup into his hands an sipped from it for a moment before turning his gaze towards Nick. “Is it possible to feel someone’s intentions?”

“What do you mean?”  Nick asked, taking his hand away from Steve’s hair.

“Is it possible to feel an evil that resides in someone’s heart?”

“Whom have you met with last night?” Nick replied. “Surely, you don’ feel that Y/N has become evil?”

“I met her mother tonight.” Steve blinked. “As she had approached where Y/N and myself stood in the Main Square, I sensed a darkness in her; something terrible. She smelt similar to Y/N, yet the opposite as well.”

“What does your heart tell you?”

Steve opened his mouth before closing it and thinking about his answer. He knew Nick was reading his struggling thoughts. Nick, however, remained silent, giving Steve the dignity of speaking whenever he felt ready.

“I’m not certain, sir.”

“Have you considered, perhaps, that you may have overreacted?” He leaned over and grasped Steve’s hand before rubbing his thumb along the back of the limb. “You must remind yourself, my son, you are not accustomed to reading the human emotion; you’ve not had as much experience deciphering one emotion from another.”

“How did you handle being around the townsfolk long ago?” He asked. “How were you able to handle so many emotions at once?”

“Practice and mediation.” Nick smiled.

“Thank you for the tea.” Steve smiled, yet it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I would like to research for the rest of the day, if you would allow me.”

“You’re in need of a distraction.”

Steve nodded.

“You may.” Nick granted.

“Before he left the table, Steve asked, “what if she told her mother of my birthing status, sir? I cannot risk the loss of you and I was foolish to ever reveal myself In the beginning.”

“You will be safe, my son.” Nick granted. “I will defend you until my last second in this castle.”

As Steve studied Nick’s face, he couldn’t help but to feel guilt and regret. Nick looked much older in that moment than Steve had ever seen the man. It brought Steve a great amount of worry and sadness. Steve hated when Nick looked so sad; he felt as though nothing could ever make Nick happy. Steve nor Nick could see into the future, but he knew Nick’s predictions usually bore some truth behind them. And the ever growing speeches of his death caused Steve to grow worried with every passing second. He assumed Nick new more to the future than he was originally letting on.

“Do you know something of your death that you do not wish me to know, sir?” Steve asked, fearing that he was speaking a forbidden chant.

“Dark days are heading for the village, my dear child.” He whispered, though Steve heard his words clearly in the otherwise silent room. “You will know the signs when they shall arrive on the doorstep; whenever however, I do not know.”

“The villagers are frightened of us!” Steve protested. “They won’t cum near the castle. Even if they become bold and brave, I will protect you. You are my father and I love you. I will sacrifice my own existence for you.”

Chuckling as he admired Steve’s words, he spoke “I’m old, my boy. It’s time I cease to exist. You’re intelligent and braver than myself. You will survive in this world longer than myself, I can assure you.”

“Don’t speak in that tone, sir,” He choked. “You frighten me when you say such treacherous words. You cannot die.”

“But I can.” He smiled sadly. “I fear that I have not taught you all that I can in this lifetime; it is my biggest regret.”

“You will not die!” Steve protested. “I’ll make sure of that, sir! I’ll cease the trips to the village to see Y/N! I’ll stray away form the town, I’ll venture into the forest that surrounds us! I’ll find us a better dwelling to live the rest of our days in! You’re important to me, Nick!”

“You will be granted the castle grounds when I meet my end.” Nick spoke as though Steve had never interrupted. “You will inherit your own apprentice in due time; you’ll find a young child such as when I had taken you from this village. He will grown to care deeply for you, such as you had grown for me. You will live for many centuries.”

Nick had finally retired from his seat at the table and strolled over to where Steve stood in the threshold of the doorway and caressed his cheek lovingly. “I love you, Steve.”

And with those words, Steve broke down in Nick’s arms, feeling sorrow and guilt for all that he has caused in these months that he had gone to the village. He knew days were limited; feelings were limited. Nick hinted for far too long about the imminent deaths approaching the castle. He was drained and torn apart as the realization that he had been the cause of these consequences.

******  
Y/N stayed cuddled deep in her bedspread most if the day. She wasn’t ill nor coming down with a disease eother. She simply did ntot wish to hear her mother’s sickly outbursts of what a foul, loathesome creature Steve had been. But Y/N knew that Steve was not evil; he was kind hearted and exuberant. He had been generous and kind, respectful of her decisions. He never made her feel as though she were prey for him. She couldn’t explain his actions, though she knew he would never intentionally bring her any harm.

She found herself hoping that he felt the same, thoguh she had no idea if he had felt emotions the same as humans. He wasn’t of the humanoid world, though he once was. He was a terrifying being, yet so compassionate with her. He was gentle and never forced himself upon her though she knew he craved for her. She could see the lust in his eyes whenever he allowed himself to gaze upon her body. She knew he wanted to drain her. But he restrained himself with every meeting.

She knew he was dangerous. But he never once spoke of his past before meeting her. She thought about his mysterious past; has he killed a human? Has he ever lied to her? Would he kill her in due time? Did he enjoy her company? Was he ying? Was Nicholas Fury a demon in disguise? Are creatures of the night demons sent to earth from Hell?

She knew there were too many possibilities for her to know the answers to her thoughts. She knew she shouldn’t get worked up over them. But she did. Because she knew her mother was right; Steve was a creature to be weary over. Steve was a dangerous being. She couldn’t help herself as night had fallen and she found herself crying until she had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night, Steve found himself waltzing out of the castle and onto the castle grounds, smelling one of the many flowers that had bloomed during the season. He felt a strange feeling tugging at his stomach though he couldn’t quite place it. His thoughts ranged from Y/N’s mother down to his feelings of safety at the castle. He knew he was to blame for all the pain and agony that Nick would be surely facing in the unforeseeable future. His thoughts became a bundle of nerves as he thought about her mother. He wasn’t certain on how to feel about her. He felt uneasy at the thought of her, though he didn’t understand his feelings.

Before long, he found that his feet had drug him away from the safety of the castle garden and he had stopped short at the village gate. He longed to understand these feelings. He desired to understand why he felt emotions so vividly, despite not being a human himself. He felt sadness and anguish at the thought of losing Nick to the villagers. He felt confusion at the thought that Y/N could very well be the reasoning behind his downfall.

He had begun to be overcome with an enormous sense of doubt as he waited for nearly an hour and no sign of Y/N had been around. He waited a few moments, walking in circles around the well, looking at the stars in the night sky. When she failed to show after more than two hours had passed by, Steve sighed deeply to himself. Rashly, he made the decision to stroll to her dwelling and before he could stop himself, he found himself standing outside of her small cottage.

He hesitated for merely a second before he walked up to the door and tappped on the wooden door with his knuckle. A breath later, the door swung open to realize Y/N looking confused and frightened once she recognized the figure standing on her doorstep.

“Steve, what are you doing here?”

Feeling as though he had made a big mistake, he chuckled as he answered her, “I’ve been waiting for you in the Main Square. I thought something had happened to you, so I decided to come here.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” She nervously nibbled on her lip.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, feeling a sudden sense of fear.

“My mother wishes me to not be around you.” She swallowed. “She claims that you are dangerous and she wishes that I do not die by your hands. She assumes that you will tear my heart out of my chest.”

“Surely you don’t believe that I could do such a thing to you?” Steve scoffed lightly. “Y/N, how could I do something so sinister to you? I’ve had plenty of chances to do what I wished to you, and yet, here you stand alive in front of me.” His smile faded from his lips at the look of sorrow and pity on her face. “No harm will come to you. I care deeply for you, Y/N. I could never harm you.”

Struggling to find something to say, she shifted on her feet. “I cannot see you any longer, Steve. If my mother knew you were here, she wouldn’t be kind on you. She’s been plotting with a few villagers to storm the castle and kill Nick. He’s done no harm, this I know. My mother believed for the longest time that he had died long ago. Now that she knows of your existence, she wants the pair of you out of existence. She wants the threat dealt with.”

“Threat?” Steve asked, flabbergasted. “Y/N, surely you don’t believe that I am a threat to you or this village; if that had been the case, I would have attacked this town by now.”

“Steve, you attacked me on numerous occasions, threatening to rip my throat out how many times?” She pointed out. “I can no longer trust blindly. I almost lost my life to you.” She worried at her lip as she looked to the ground.

“Our last meeting, you pleaded with me to turn you into a being like myself.” He recalled to her. “What would have come of you had I gone as far as to give in to your pleas? Your mother would have stormed the castle, beheading my father and myself. She would have killed you as well, with you being a monster like myself and my father. Or would it change her views on monsters such as myself?”

Shamefully, she started pickling at a wood chip in the door. “Steve, no. Don’t do this to me.”

“I knew I should have listened to my father when he warned me of the dangers of being so close to humans. It was never you who needed to be afraid, Y/N; it was me. He warned me that humans were foolish and attacked in situations when they were confused. Humans are never understanding of those whom are different themselves. Hell, you can never accept the differences between yourselves so why would a bloodsucker be any different, hmm?” He had begun to feel an unexplainable surge of anger raging through his bones.

She reached out to grab his hand, whimpering out when Steve had stepped out of her reach. He could no longer bare to be near her; no matter how desperately he craved to taste her blood. He was disgusted with her. If she had wanted to bow down to a terrible woman such as her mother, that was what Steve would let her do. He’d rather lock himself away at the castle once again before he ever gave in to her pleas.   
He’d beg Nick to chain the castle up once more. He’d beg Nick for forgiveness. He’d seal his memories away. He’d turn into a statue. He’d study for the rest of his existence, bury himself in novels and never look down at the village once again, such as Nick had trained himself to do. He’d master the art of alchemy.  And she’d merely be a distant memory in his heart in a few centuries.

 

******  
She stood on her doorstep as Steve stormed away from her. She knew she had done wrong. But there was nothing for her to say to him; her mother was right. She had to stand by her mother’s side, no matter of she was correct about Nick and Steve or not. She’d grown up learning how Nick had murdered tens of thousands of innocent villagers Nick was a menace; evil and vile, the Evil Vampire King that lived on the castle at the edge of the forest. He devoured small children. He imprisoned the innocent. He was a monster.

But… was he?

That’s the belief she had grown to believe. She’d read it in her novels. She’d spoke to the villagers But once she had met Steve and learned of his birthright, all of those negative thoughts of Nick had been thrown out of the window. She had believed that Steve was a gentle creature; he wouldn’t hurt even the smallest of animals.

She was confused and hurt. She knew Steve was always true to her, never giving in to her desires, even though she knew he’d wanted her as well. She could see it in the way he longed to feel her skin against his own. She knew he stared at her whenever she looked away.

Sighing out as she finally walked back into her dwelling, she had come face to face with her mother as she stood in the parlor, arms folded in defiance in front of her. “I do hope that wasn’t the vile beast from the castle you were speaking to out there.”

“Yes, mother.” Y/N answered, daring not to lie to her mother while she looked so menacing. She let out a gasp of shock as her mother had struck her with the back of her hand. “Get out of my home. Go, go to that monster since you  wish to be by his side after I’ve informed you numerous times of the danger he resides in. Go! And when he harms you, I dare you not to come back to me, begging for my forgiveness.”

“Mother…” she begged as her hand cradled her swollen cheek.

“Leave, Y/N.”

Turning around as hurtful tears poured down her cheeks, Y/N fled the house. It had begun to rain, but she had no care as she ran down the cobbled street, reaching the Main Square for a moment before turning left and running out of the village and making her way into the forest. She found herself praying to whomever was up above that she would find Steve and be able to ask for his forgiveness.

It was that moment, as she ran into the coverage of the forest that she knew her mother had been the villain all along. Steve was never a threat to her, despite the many times he’d nearly pierced her skin and drained her of all blood. She would beg on her hands and knees if it meant Steve would forgive her.

Steve felt devastated; his chest ached as he made his way through the castle doors, flinching slightly as they slammed closed behind him. Shaking his head to rid of the raindrops that had fallen atop his head he called for Nick.

“What is it, my son?” Nick answered from the library as Steve hollered out again as he reached the top of the grand staircase. “Come inside.”

“She no longer wishes to meet with me, sir.”Steve answered as he walked into the room and sat by the fire. “We had a talk and she believes her mother’s views on us are the correct versions of us.” He felt anger as the conversation played back in his mind. He never imagined he could feel human emotions with such intensity. He felt small as he sat back in the chair.

“What had caused this sudden revelation in her mind?”

“Her mother has her convinced that we are destroyers; we’re beasts and we feed on innocent humans. We are evil beings and we shouldn’t exist in this world with humans. We don’t-” Steve cut short as a vicious growl escaped Nick’s throat. It was a sound Steve never imagined to come from his father.

“Sir?” He asked as Nick turned toward the corridor and stormed out of the room with Steve hot on his heels. “Father! What is it?”

“Someone is here.”  He revealed as an echoing knock sounded as they approached the grand staircase that overlooked the Entrance Hall.

“Give me permission to handle whomever had trespassed on our land, sir?” Steve asked in determination as he gazed on the door of the castle, wondering out loud whom could be standing on the other side.

“You may.” He granted with a nasty snarl.

Steve felt momentary fear as Nick stood in a defensive stance before he made his way down the stairs and to the entrance doors. As he opened the door after unlatching the chain, nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him, nor the desirable scent that invaded his nostrils.

“Steve,” Y/N cried out, falling into a heap in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve froze in place as she collapsed in his arms, clinging to him as she wept. Against his will, his arms wrapped around her frame, relief flooding his mind in waves as confusion clashed along with it. “Y/N?” He found his voice. “What are you doing here? Why are you crying?”

“My mother..” she hiccuped.

“Enough.” Nick’s voice echoed from the staircase where he stood watching the event in front of him. “Human, why are you on my grounds without so much as an invitation?” He gracefully walked down the staircase. “I demand an answer out of you.”

“Sir, no!” Steve hesitated as he turned around to face him, Y/N releasing him with a whimper. “This is Y/N, the girl I’ve spoke of.”

“This is the human whom you’ve been meeting with during your nightly strolls into the village?”

“Yes.”

“I cannot allow her into my home, Steven.” Nick scolded. “She may take her leave now.”

“Her mother harmed her, sir!” Steve protested. “She’s-!”

“Her mother is the evil one you claim to be, correct?” Nick asked.

Steve nodded.

“You tasted Y/N, have you?”

Steve nodded silently in shame.

“Take her to the basement; I will decide her fate momentarily; take her and then proceed to join me in the library.”

“Yes, father.” Before he could protest any further, Nick turned on his heel and strut up the staircase once more in silence. He turned to face Y/N again; her face wet and blotchy from the panic she felt.

He gripped her under the elbow and pulled her along with him as he crossed the hall and opened a wooden door that led to the basement. He dug his fingernails into her bicep when she had tried to pry out of his grasp. “What do you think you’re playing at? After saying to me you do not wish to be in my presence, yet you stand upon my doorstep. How dense do you think I am?”

He scoffed to himself as anger rose within his body. He would die protecting his father, no matter the losses. He would never betray his master again. This was his home and he vowed to protect the place.

“Steve-” She started.

“Speak another breath and I will not hesitate to tear your throat out of your body.” He threatened lightly as he opened the basement door and led her down the short staircase, planting her onto the old piano seat in the far corner of the room. “If you touch a thing in this room, I will kill you. If you try to escape, I will rip your arms apart from your body and I will not regret doing so.”

“My mother lied to me, Steve.” She mumbled.

“I do not care for your pity.” He spat “There is not a thing you can say to me right now that would bring me joy unless you plan on pleading with me to end your life.”

“She was wrong about you!” She cried out. “I was as well! I allowed my mother’s beliefs to take hold of me and I am sorry!”

“Do you realize the consequences of you stepping upon my land? You have trespassed. I would be foolish to allow you to leave now.”

“Surely you understand that I will not bring you any harm.” She yelped as he walked around her, mulling over her words. He still cared for her, yet she betrayed him in ways he’d never assumed she could. He was a foolish being for disregarding his master’s wishes and pleas with him to be weary of humans.

“You cannot be trusted; humans are weak minded. How am I to know that your mother is not on her way to this castle with an angry mob to tear apart myself and my creator? I do wish events have gone differently, Y/N. But alas, they have not. “

“My mother will come to this castle searching for my body, Steve!” She warned through panicked tears. “You must let me go! You must!”

“Consequences.” He snarled, a low growl escaping his throat. He stepped out of her reach as she held out her hand to him. Ignoring her sniffles, he turned on his heel and marched through the door, double checking that it had been locked tightly behind him before finding Nick standing by the fire in the library.

“I sense uncertainty, my child.” He spoke, still gazing into the fire. “Did she say something to you? Did she attempt to harm you?”

“No, sir.” He said, his anger dissipating quickly as he walked over to Nick. “She will, however, remain in the basement until her dying breath, however. It must be done; she cannot be trusted and I believe she has planned an attack on our castle, our home.”

“You did the right thing, Steven.” He praised.

“Yes, sir.”

“I shall retrieve food and drink for her, yes?” Nick asked after a moment of unsure silence fell between the pair of them.

Nodding in silence, Steve concentrated hard on the fire embers in front of him. His thoughts whirred around his head and he knew Nick could hear every last struggle he felt. Steve was still standing still when Nick had returned with a small picnic basket of dry food he planned on giving to her.

“We will think of something, sir.” Steve asked quietly as he begun to wring his hands. “Right?”

Nick sighed deeply before reaching out to squeeze his shoulder before he made his way down the stairs to the basement.

Nick sighed out again as he entered the basement and walked down the stairs cautiously. He smelled terror radiating off her body in massive waves. He could smell the anger. She was angry and disappointed. He knew he needed to remain calm with her, patient. For had he lashed out, it would not be the right thing to do. He would not be able to control himself had he lost his temper with this woman.

He refused to allow himself to revert back to his previous days of being a blood thirsty menace. He did not wish for Steve to ever see that side of him. So he remained calm as he approached her, a small picnic basket full of food and drink or her, along with a cozy duvet.

He knew he must remain patience with this woman. If he had lost his temper, if he killed this woman, Steve would not take too kindly to the news. He would lash out and rebel, running into the village and become the monster the villagers spoke of. Nick refused to lose such an apprentice like Steve. The young creature had been the only family Nick had ever known since he took control of this castle long ago.

Steve proved himself worthy of Nick’s love and affections before he had ever turned. Nick cared deeply for Steve and the same in the opposite way as well. Steve was intelligent and patient, caring and smooth. Nick only expected the poor child to run away, but alas, Steve stayed until he was eighteen years old and allowed Nick to turn him into a beast. Steve had shown dedication to his studies and livelihood. Nick loved Steve as though he were his own flesh and blood.

When Nick had first bitten Steve, the young man hadn’t taken swell to the venom. Nick feared that Steve would be meeting his end. But soon, Steve had healed, displaying symptoms of changing into a night crawler. He begun craving for human blood; Nick fed him every hour. Soon enough, Steve’s body healed, the cravings ceased being so dominant in his life.

Steve’s skin stopped feeling as though he was shedding like a reptile, instead becoming soft and tender like porcelain. It felt cold to the touch. Nick no longer desired to drain the life out of the man. But still, Nick wondered, even today, how Steve remained so human-like, so full of desirable emotions. Steve still continued to feel giddiness and anger; sadness and mirth. As for Nick, however he long released his human self.

But Steve, however, Steve made him feel more human than ever before. Steve made the older creature feel whole, human-like, even. He never regretted murdering Steve’s birth parents. Not once. However, he felt guilt at the thought of all those other children he could have saved from a lifetime of torture and torment. Nick saved him. And Steve never ceased sprouting his gratitude for him.

Nick needed him more than he let on. Nick wanted the companionship that Steve had given him. He wanted to be able to care for another being. He wanted to pass on his legacy. Nick often thought of the guilt of knowing that his days were numbered. He didn’t want to worry Steve in any such a way. So he remained quiet about his worries and his predictions. He wanted Steve to learn as much as possible before his end had come. He had a deep fear that Steve would not survive in this world without his guidance.

As Nick came face to face with the object of Nick’s impending demise he felt an unimaginable amount of protection and anger. “Hello.” He greeted calmly.

“You must be Nick.” She greeted, eyeing him with caution. “Steve’s warned me of you-”

“Silence.” He ordered, feeling satisfaction as her mouth clamped shut. He knelt down in front of her and blinked before gesturing towards the basket. “Do you wish to eat, Y/N? My apologies for not having the time nor patience to create a luxurious meal for you tonight.”

Declining the offered food, she spoke, a soft tone, “I know why Steve trapped me down here.”

“And why wold he have done that?” He asked. “Disregarding me would serve him no punishments, he knows that. He listens to me on his own free will.”

“You fear the end of your days at the hands of the villagers.” She graced. “You’re terrified of humankind.”

“With reason.” He countered.

“I won’t harm you, Nick; if I wanted to bring you harm it would have happened by this time. I’ve had plenty of chances to hurt Steve, yet I placed my trust in him.”

“I’m well aware of your loyalty to my apprentice, Y/N.” Nick spoke softly as he reached out for her hand. “Others, however, might wish my death and Steven’s. The villagers speak ill of my existence.” He traced a finger along her palm, reveling in the warmth it brought him.

“Such as my mother.” She swallowed, mouth hardly moving. She seemed terrified to move away  for the fear to not alert Nick.

“I’ve met plenty of humans resembling your mother during my existence, Y/N.”

“She’s not fond of your existence because she cannot understand how you survive in conditions that we have adapted into.” She whispered. “But she’s wrong about you and Steve; I cannot imagine why she hates the pair of you with such a loathing in her blood.”

“A long time ago,” Nick begun with a sigh, “I wasn’t a kind being; I was scared and alone in the forest. My maker had abandoned me and left me to fend for myself. After a long while, I found solitude in this castle. He’d left me after claiming I was ill and I had not the ability he was after. I was angry at him for turning me into this beast, this being. I’d grown cold and bitter, those feelings of dread becoming a deep root in the tree of y brain that would sprout for years to come.”

She gasped out in sadness, letting out a small “Oh!”

“Ignoring the outside world, I studied every book I could in this castle. I learned every crevice, every crack in this place by memory. I brewed potions to pass the time. I failed, I conquered. I mastered the art of potion brewing. I did what I had to do in order for me to keep myself sane.”

“But-”

“I know those rumors about myself; how I held balls in order to capture small children and devour them in the night. I never stepped out of this castle. But I held balls every winter and summer solstice until the villagers begun with those very rumors. It was a difficult time for me. I had longed for some type of interaction, after decades of being alone here in this castle. Once those rumors sprung around in the village, my sense of hopefulness devouring my being once more; I was alone again, after hosting dances and balls for the villagers for years.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She blinked.

“Eventually,” He sighed, never releasing her hand from his own grasp. “several villagers stormed into my castle, brandishing silver and fire. They’d wanted my head on a silver platter. They wanted me to existence no longer; I was a threat to their happiness. They had assumed that I was feeding on their children. I attacked them to protect my being, my home. I assure you, Y/N, I did not wish to do such a catastrophe. Several survivors had managed to escape before I had caught them. They had informed the villagers what had transpired here. Hundreds of decades later,they still fear me for the monster they made me be.” He hung his head in shame as he finished telling his tale until she twisted her hand in his hand and squeezed tenderly.

“You’re no less a monster than myself, sir.” She goaded. “Neither is Steve. You’re both so kind and caring and welcoming. He loves you, and you love him. He dedicates his life to you in ways that I cannot understand. He has a bond with you. I do not care what I’ve read about you in those novels because I’ve seen for myself that those novels are lying; you’re no more a monster than myself. Steve had plenty of chances to turn me into a beast; hell, I’ve begged him for it. I know he wants me, yet he’s taking control of himself. I know he yearns to taste my blood and drain me of my life.”

Nick shook his head with the faintest shadows of a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

“I chased him here because I was frightened of my mother; nothing more, ntohing less. I will never bring harm to your home or yourselves.” She nibbled the inside of her cheek.

Believing that her heart was without cruel intentions, he nodded. But still., however, he could not risk her leaving the castle. She already knew too much, too many secrets on the ways that Steve and Nick lived. It would not be wise of them to release her. She would have to remain here until her last breath had left her body.  “I believe you, but you must understand that I cannot allow your exit. It’s for my own and my son’s safety. I have food and drinks if you’re ever hungry. I find that human remains taste quite ghastly, but you wouldn’t know that, would you?” He chuckled lightly at the horror on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

She watched as Nick stood up from his place kneeling in front of her and marched up the staircase, leaving behind nothing but silence in his wake. She felt calmness roll over her body in waves; she couldn’t understand why she had felt his way, though she knew she had become a prisoner in this castle. She was surrounded by blood suckers, she should feel terrified for her life. But she didn’t; Steve cared deeply for her, she knew this. And she was aware of Nick’s devotion to keep Steve sane. Steve and Nick were not monsters as the villagers had claimed.

She merely hoped that she would survive this ordeal; that she would come out still breathing as a human and would not die from blood loss or from turning into a creature similar to Nick or Steve. She silently hoped that the townsfolk would not learn of her actions and that Steve and Nick would remain safe and sound. She knew if the villagers had sensed any wrongdoings that they would march up to this castle and order Nick and Steve’s heads on a silver platter.

She knew if they villagers had caught wind of what she had done, they too, would order her head as well. She feared for Steve and Nick, knowing how hostile the villagers would act towards these creatures. She knew her mother would cause a mob and riot through the town, claiming that these elegant creatures had imprisoned her and claimed her as their own.

*******

Steve waited impatiently for Nick’s return, fearing the worst when he had been gone for long minutes. He checked the clock that hung on the wall every few minutes as he paced in front of it. His mind had become clouded with worry, praying that neither had harmed the other.

His worry had ceased the moment he had heard the familiar foot patterns of Nick nearing the room. He wrung his hands nervously as Nick quietly entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. It worried Steve that he didn’t immediately walk towards him.

“Father?” Steve whispered, breaking the silence in the room. “What has happened?”

“Dark times are quickly approaching, Steve. We must act smartly if we are to survive this battle in front of us.” He announced as he turned to face Steve with worry creases etched into his porcelain forehead.

Nick was too calm, to nonchalant. It had sent a chill down Steve’s spine as Nick approached Steve, arms outstretched as if inviting him into a warm hug. “I need you to know that I have loved you as though you were my own, Steve.” Nick said as he grasped Steve’s shoulders and held him at arm’s length. “Whatever may happen, you need to fight the urges inside of you. I cannot allow for those foul beings to have an excuse to attack us. Do you understand?”

Feeling fear encase his heart, Steve nodded. “What are you implying, father?” He gently weaved his fingers into Nick’s hands, pulling them away from his shoulders. “What do you know?”

“A terrible war is closing in upon us, my dear child; and you must fight, you must survive by any means necessary.”

“What have you seen sire?” Steve pleaded. “Please, I must know. Did Y/N harm you in any way?”

Shaking his head in negligence, Nick softly stroked Steve’s cheek as his eyes searched the younger creature’s face. It was as though he were trying to remember this moment.

“I must prepare myself.” Nick dropped his hand away from Steve, feeling troubled and hurt. Steve knew there had been more to this situation than Nick was informing him. And he was well-aware that there was hardly a thing he could have done. He knew the worry Nick felt couldn’t be washed away with pleasantries or a trip into the forest surrounding them.

This warfare had been a long time coming for the two creatures. Nick knew of these events for far longer than Steve had existed in this world. Yet, it was as though Nick had allowed these occurrences to go on. Their days were vastly numbered and Nick seemed to have given up all hope of survival.

But Steve wouldn’t give up. He had plenty to protect and plenty to care for; he’d be damned to hell if he had allowed Nick to cease his existence to some mere mortal human. Steve knew this was all his doing. And Nick was certainly paying the price for it now.

********

Nick felt anchors on his heart, weighing him down tremendously. Conflicts cradled his every thought and movement. He took his time strolling through his castle for what may be his final days. Eventually, he found himself looking down from the highest tower from a window. The panels were thrown open, a cool breeze tickled his cheeks. He bored his gaze into the night sky, counting the stars as they shone brightly, contrasting against the darkened velvet sky. He peered down at the village, glowering at the sight of the street lamps along the main road. He grimaced to himself, one hand caressing a window pane as he contemplated stepping outside.

He didn’t miss the people, per se, but indeed missed the company.  He missed the elegant balls he would throw. He missed the scent of blood pulsating through the castle as villagers poured into the ballroom, feeling excited and elated to be apart of something so majestic.

But he had been well aware that nothing could revert back to the golden days. Times were different, beliefs and fairy tales were different. He had changed, so had the villagers. He longed to be able to walk into town and be greeted with grace and pride. He missed hearing the festivities during the warmer months of the year. He missed baking exquisite pastries and handing them out to the children.

He found himself thinking back to his own father, his own master. He felt devastated. He wished things had gone differently between the pair of creatures. But they were at odd political ends. Dracula was a menace at heart, something Nick vowed to never become. Dracula had wanted to wipe out the entirety of the human race. But, Nick refused to cooperate with him on the manner. Humans, while confused and treacherous in their own ways, they weren’t cruel.

Dracula had grown angry with Nick and his peaceful, monk way. Dracula had told him he would take him to a university to study the art of humans, to force Nick to see in human error.  But the university never existed, it had been a mere, tragic plot to abandon Nick in a vacant castle on the outskirts of some poor village without any means of survival of himself.

However Nick never gave in to his hunger for humans. He fed off the blood and meat of the rats and stray animals that curried across the floors of the castle. He was never satisfied, however. He ignored his hunger and eventually found his way into the library and read novels of fiction and alchemy. He ventured into the town at late hours, stealing books from the novelty shops in the square and left pastries for payment. He knew he would never be able to repay these people.

He learned how to survive on his own. He never gave in to the humanly liquid, no matter how often the opportunity rose to him. Eventually, the townsfolk begun to that the abandoned castle now held residence and Nick had made hi debut, decades after his first arrival.

He claimed that he was too nervous to ever show his face and yet, the villagers had welcomed him with open arms. Soon after, he begun the festivities in the castle, relishing in the emotions and blood flow of his people. He cared for his people, they claimed he to be a prophet of some sort; he chuckled whenever the townsfolk had called him as such to his face.

He held lonely weeks in the castle, learning alchemy and baking and fending for himself. Of course, several townsfolk had offered him food of their own. And he always graciously accepted their food. He learned to brew substitute blood to quell his thirst. It wasn’t the same, but it helped over the centuries.

Eventually, he grew tired of being so fragile and so alone. He couldn’t quell his thirst for human blood. Out of his own control, he took a stroll down to the village and grabbed an innocent pigeon, ripping into its’ flesh with his bared teeth. A witness had seen the sight and screamed a terrible, shrilly sound. Without thinking of his own actions, thirsty for the blood of a human, he descended upon this poor human and drained him of his blood, throwing the poor man into the sewage underneath the village.

He knew novels and fables would be written about him after that. He knew their had been more witnesses. News of his bloody outburst seemed to frighten the village and caused many of them to flee into the forest, aiming to attack and harm Nick. Of course, he stood his ground every time, killing more innocent lives than he had ever wanted. He didn’t wish to become such a foul, menacing beast. The thirst for human blood had become to great for him to ignore. So he feasted upon the lives of the villagers, killing all who entered his grounds without permission. He rid the bodies easily, dumping them into his kitchen hearth.

He final murder, his final human kill had been that of Steve’s parents. He hadn’t meant for it to happen. He had merely wanted to capture Steve and rush off into the night, back up the road to his castle. He wanted Steve as his apprentice, his descendant. Steve had been stubborn and far too hateful at first glance. But Nick didn’t mind. He was far too familiar with Steve’s ignorance, as he, himself acted the same during his human years as Dracula’s apprentice.

Steve had been fearful and defiant with Nick, until, eventually, Steve realized that Nick would never hurt him. Steve grew to care for the creature seeing him as nothing more than a lonely soul. Steve was a brilliant minded child. He took care in his studies. He had displayed a knack for reading and brewing. Nick waited patiently until Steve had allowed him to turn him into a blood thirsty creature.

Nick remained patient with him after the turning had become successful; he fed him, gave him plenty of rest. Nick trained him to master the art of meditation to calm his anger. The pair grew as close as ever. A few decades after the turn, Steve had successfully brewed his first elixir without the watchful eye of Nick lurking over his shoulder. Nick had been ever so proud. Steve had become something akin to family to Nick. He had started to refer to nick as a parent, rather than someone to obey.

Steve begun to trust in Nick as the two grew closer and closer, Nick teaching him secret potions and recipes. Steve took care of Nick and the opposite. Steve was able to quell Nick’s worries whenever they had so much as appeared as wrinkles on his normally porcelain cheeks.

Nick glanced over his shoulder as the street lamps were extinguished for the night before fully turning his body and seating himself against the windowsill. He shook his head as the sad thoughts crossed his mind for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn’t allow himself to remain in such a horrid mood, not when he knew Steve had a careful eye on him.

He needed to remain calm and collected and focused in order to survive this war as he made his way from the tower to the basement where Y/N had lain herself across the velvet piano cushioned seat.

“No need to worry yourself, Human.” he announced as she fearfully glanced at him, sitting up with her sine ramrod straight. “I come in peace.”

She nodded in silence.

“However, I come with a favor to ask of you.” He spoke as he licked his lips, eyeing her intently.

“What will that be, sir?”

“I need to ask you to remain in secret in the coming days. D not seek out other humans. Remain hidden at all costs. Do you understand what I am implying?”

“What are you saying?”

“A war is quickly approaching and i fear for my son’s safety.”

“The war that Steve had told me about?”

“I am willing to protect you for my son’s sake.” He continued on as though she hadn’t interrupted. I knew of these consequences, yet I still allowed my child to see you at nightfall. However, I can only blame myself that you had arrived on my doorstep. You hadn’t know of your actions., nor had Steve for I had not informed him of anything. And for this, I cannot blame your arrival. I shall protect you and Steve until my last breath.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Shall you betray my family, I will not hesitate to bring down you nor the village people. I will not hesitate to force myself upon you and drain you of your blood. Do you understand me?”

Nodding in fear, Nick smiled ruefully at her before he left the room once more and returning to the kitchens, drowning out the thoughts invading his mind as he begun to bake a custard pastry.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven long days and night had come and gone since she had arrived on the castle grounds. She was still tremendously nervous whenever Nick had entered the room, even when Steve was present in front of her. Nick remained calm in her presence, never forcing her to engage in small chatter, never forcing her to eat. He remained a peaceful solstice. He had occasionally prodded her to engage in her family’s history. Why, however, he had done this, Steve would never understand. On the eighth day, she finally gave in to Nick’s questioning

She’d spoke of how her family had a tradition of learning fables from novels and how hateful the women in her family remained. Her family had lived in the village for generations, far beyond that of Steve’s mere existence. Her family plotted for generations on how to wipe the world of these foul blood drinkers.

But she never gave in to the hate and the foul play. She chose to think on her own, be her own person. She glorified the day she had met Steve, keeping his secret for as long as she could. She was never angry at the rumors and the tall tales she’d heard from the villagers. She knew those rumors to be false when Steve had come into her life. She’d always dreamed of the day she had met the infamous monster that lived in the castle outside of the town’s forest. She’d attempted many times to travel during her youth, but her mother always stopped her.

She knew they were dangerous creatures and Nick and Steve had every right in their nonexistent soul to be frightened of her, of humans. Humans were the monsters, not Nick and Steve. They were merely trying to survive in peace. Humans, however were terribly horrid towards situations and lives they did not understand. Nick had stated on plenty occasions that he wished he could give in and rid of her body. And yes, frightened as she was, she knew Steve would never allow that to occur to her.

She spoke for hours, her voice filling the silence of the dining hall as they sat at the table after Steve had served a cabbage soup. “Even after all this time, I still cannot understand why my mother hates you, despises your existence. You’re not terrible creatures; my mother is the terrible creature.” Her eyes remained saddened as she finally finished her rambling long minutes later as they had finished eating.

“You’re the most beautiful beings I‘ve ever laid my eyes upon. The both of you had only shown me nothing but kindness since I had been here, even though I may or may nit be the cause of your destruction.”

Pushing hos bowl away from him, Nick smiled at her. “We wish you no harm, Y/N, that is a promise I intend to keep. Shall harm come to you, i will not live for much long thereafter.”

Steve turned to gaze at his father, eyeing glazing over the blank emotion Nick was showcasing on his face. It frightened the young night dweller. He was terrified of this conversation of upcoming war. He leaned over and clasped his hand in Nick’s, squeezing gently to gain his attention.

Nick’s saddened expression turned on Steve as he let out a sigh. “Whatever may occur in these troubled days, my son, remember who you are; remember you are no more a monster than you believe. You are my greatest creation, my greatest being. I will always think of you as nothing more than my own offspring.”

“Stop that,” Steve chastised him. “You have to fight; you have to survive. For shall you perish, my existence means naught.”

“Excuse me,” Nick excused himself with one final glance between the pair seated in front of him on either side of the table. “There are things that i need to prepare.” With grace in his poise, Nick bowed deeply as he stood from the table and left the dining hall.

“He must be frightened.” She spoke softly.

Steve silently stared at her.

“This is my fault.” She whispered, tears clouding her vision. “A war is coming in my name.”

Steve wanted to deny her, but he couldn’t find it in himself to lie to her. What Nick had felt all this time, whatever he had foreseen, was quickly approaching. The end was nearing far too close. Steve still had a troubling time coping with all of this information. But he knew he could not allow her to escape this castle. He knew the consequence. He knew that he could not allow this woman to run back to the village, screaming for help and pleading for them to attack the castle.

Steve’s death, laying next to his fatherly figure, it was something he had never thought of before. It frightened him, angered him, upset him. He knew this was all his fault. He was to blame for it all. After all, had he never gone down to the village, they would be safe and sound away from trouble.

He felt exhaustion flooding his body mixed with hunger. He felt a mixture of emotion forming in his chest as he gazed upon the object of his affections. He’d wanted to feed on her since the very moment he scented her on his first nightly walk. He’d wanted to turn her and change her into the monster he knew himself to be. But he could not. He would not do such a forbidden act. He would not disobey his father’s orders again. He had to leave this room if he did not, his actions would send him into horrific consequences.

“Excuse me.” He nodded his head and stood up before leaving her alone in the dining hall. He knew he needed to find Nick. He needed the reassurance that all would be well in the end.

After long moments, Steve found Nick in the upmost tower, standing as still as a statue by a windowsill, hands folded behind his back, face void of any emotion.

“Father?” Steve called out lightly as to not startle him from the many thoughts Steve knew to be plaguing his mind.

“My son.” Nick greeted with a warm smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I remember when you had first woken up in this caste. You were still a human, still so full of life and wonderment.” Nick reminisced as Steve strolled over to him. “I can recall how vividly you were to please me; maybe it was fear or something else you had felt in that small brain of yours at the time. You had a knack for learning things that were far too advanced for your young mind to comprehend. You had grown n me in such a shirt period of time.” He took Steve’s hand into his own and begun stroking it lightly.

“I had chosen you to be my  apprentice before you were even conceived. The night I had come for you, I feared that the townspeople would come for me. But nobody had arrived.”

Steve nodded pressing him to continue speaking

“As you worked by my side, day after day, I remember you begging me to turn you. But I couldn’t; I feared that you were not ready to commit to me fully. I feared that once I had turned you, that you would do the ultimate betrayal and flee the castle, alerting the townspeople of what I had done. Years passed by, and still, you persisted. Had I know then what I know now of you, I would have changed you sooner. The day finally arrived; you’re birthday. In human years, you were a formal adult.”

Steve chuckled small.

“Twenty long years you stayed by my side as a human. I had grown so proud of the young man you had grown to be. Despite the harsh reality of what I had done to you, you had forgiven me for it all. I had saved you from a lifetime of abuse at the hands of your birth parents. You’d grown so loving and kind. The next time you had offered the question, I had given my permission. You remained sickly for several long months. I had begun to worry when I had seen no sign of your recovery. I had feared the worst; you would die at my hands and I would live alone for several long centuries once again”

“But I survived.” Steve spoke softly.

“You regained your strength.” he agreed, kissing Steve’s knuckles lightly. “You were hungry for blood, no matter that of a human nor animal. I had feared that you would run away the moment you felt at your highest strength, that you would rebel against me, run back to your village to tell the others what I had done to your innocent mind and body.”

“I used to throw fits of rage whenever I failed at a potion.” Steve recollected. “I would be angry with you for not helping me. Or whenever I felt as though I would suffocate in this castle I felt that I could runaway to the village and expose myself.”

Cracking a small smile, Nick nodded. “I had no choice but to lace iron chains on every door and window of this place in order to protect what was mine. I was afraid of losing you, Steve. Me, I’m just an aging creature whom had run its’ life for far too long. I was afraid that you would run into trouble in the village, after all, you knew nothing of the dangers the humans possessed. You had begun to question me about the humans of the outside world, a place I refused to allow you to explore. You knew nothing of the monstrosities the humans could do to creatures like us. You questioned me at every opportunity.”

“I had reason to question you, father.” Steve licked his lips. “You had granted my freedom, yet I was not allowed to explore the grounds that surround us.”

“I was selfish and too cowardly. I was wrong in many ways. I was wrong to treat you as a prisoner. You were never a criminal; you’d never done me wrong.”

“I do not regret my stay here, sir; I’ve said this many times.

“For now, our time is running short. The villagers will be here any moment now, Steve.”

“Sir?” Steve asked as Nick’s focus had suddenly turned to the window once more.

“Remember, Steve, I love you. No matter what the outcome of today may be, you will always be my son.”

“Of course, sire.”

“I need you to take Y/N and lock her away. I cannot risk losing her. I cannot risk her death. Now, Steve! Go!”

Steve threw Nick one last look of longing before bustling down the staircase and through the castle until he reached the dining hall where she was still sitting quietly at the table.

“Y/N,” Steve ushered as he linked his hand under her arm, pulling her out of the chair. “We haven’t much time. I need to get you to safety. You-”

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

Steve turned around, fear claiming his body as the deafening echoes of a knock  sounded in the castle. “Please, Y/N.” Steve begged. “Please, go up the stairs and take a left. Take the corridor to the end; you’ll come to my bedding. Please, I beg you.”

“Steve!”

“Go!” Steve demanded, pushing her to the staircase. “We haven’t-” he cut off abruptly as the wooden doors broke open, the left door falling violently to the marble flooring.

“There she is!” a woman’s voice hollered out into the scarily silent entrance hall. “There’s the monster that lured my daughter out of the comfort of her own home! He took her in the dead of night while she slept peacefully in my home!”

“Mother, no!” Y/N cried out in shock, glaring at the small mob in front of them, taking a protective step in front of Steve as he softly growled out in defense.

“Foolish girl!” Her mother shouted out, brandishing her stake, waving it in the air threateningly. “You are-!”

“Enough, I say!” Nick’s deep voice boomed out, louder over the shrieking of Y/N’s mother. “I did not capture your daughter! I did not imprison her! I brought her only comfort and calmness when she had fell upon my doorstep after you had assaulted her!”

Steve stood still as Nick calmly descended the staircase, one of his hands gripping Y/N’s shoulder. He wanted to call out to Nick; to Steve it seemed as though he were preparing himself for his death. Nick walked to the mob with purpose in his stride, his head held high, a sneer curling the corner of his lips.

He begun to pace in front of the crowd causing them all to flinch backward. “I do not care to know what you beings are doing on my front step. You do not know me, nor do you respect my solitude. I could end all of you with a flick of my finger. But I will not stoop to your level of ignorance and violence.”

“Nick!” Steve called out, realizing that Nick was slowly approaching her mother.

“Quiet yourself, Steven.” Nick whispered. “This is not the time.”

“What do you think you are doing?” he challenged, ignoring the growl of persistence that fell from Nick’s mouth, causing the crowd to back away further, though Y/N’s mother seemed unaffected. “You cannot do this to me! I will not allow your sacrifice for me!”

“Aw, how cute,” Y/N’s mother cooed mockingly. “The poor baby monster cannot bare to be all on his own, how touching it is.”

“Take one more toe into my castle, and I promise you, it will not end gloriously for any of you.”

“Are you threatening me?” She mocked, throwing a hand over he heart as she scoffed before turning to face the mob behind her. “Do you see what I see? Do you hear the foul creatures threats? My life is in danger, fellow townspeople!” An uproar  of displeased shouts echoed across the vast space.

“You wish to see the monster that you claim I am to be?” Nick stated calmly as he turned his back on the crowd. “By all means, you shall.” Before Steve could protest, Nick moved towards y/n, gripping her by the biceps. Steve watched in silent horror as Nick’s fangs descended into her throat, a gurgling noise escaping her throat.

The scent of Y/N’s blood sent  Steve into a frenzy. Before he could think of his actions, his own teeth had sunk into her shoulder, sucking and hungrily licking at her blood as it poured from her body.

A shriek was heard by the entrance, followed by a sudden silence as Nick and Steve had drained her of the scarlet liquid. Steve released her as the sounds of someone approaching them came to his ears.

He watched in mad horror as Nick’s head was sliced cleanly from his body, rolling in a circle before stopping.

“Father!” Steve called out, throwing Y/N’s body away before dropping to the floor next to Nick’s decapitated body. Hot tears poured down his face as he felt the connection he held with Nick erase from his soul. He felt as though he had watched his parents die before his eyes all over again.

“You don’t deserve a place in this world, creature. You see what you bring? Death and destruction wherever you go. You don’t deserve to exist.”

“Kill me, then.” Steve met her angry with with a sorrowful plea etched onto his skin. “I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t deserve to exist. Kill me and move on with your lives. I am ready.” the last thing Steve had seen had been the shimmering glint of something sharp as Y/N’s mother ran towards him.


End file.
